What if
by EmoChildLovesYouToo
Summary: What if Kitty has a secret? What if everyone finds out in the most horrible way? Marley helps Kitty with her self-hatred. What if something more develops between them. G!PKitty. Dont like? dont read.
1. Chapter 1

**I thought of this in Physics.**

**What If Kitty has a secret? What if the glee club finds out in the most horrible way? What if a certain brunette helps her through her hatred of herself? What if their feelings develop into something more?**

**This has the potential to become a multi-chapter Fic but tell me what you think. This is a story about g!pKitty because we don't have any of those yet (That I've seen.)**

(Marley's POV)

Its glee and we're all having a good time dancing. Well except Finn, I respect Finn and I think that he's a really nice guy but the poor soul couldn't dance to save his life. The song ends and we all sit down in our seats. Finn is talking again and as usual he says something and it offends someone. But today it just so happened to be Kitty and the small Cheerio stands up to confront him, he's so tall he makes Kitty look even smaller than she is but he's still in defence. She yells at him for a few more minutes before she gets it out of her system.

"You know Kitty; you should really get something to release your anger." People visibly cringe but instead of lashing out she stays perfectly still.

"Oh? Like what?" She asks, in an over-sweet voice. Finn obviously doesn't catch the sarcasm.

"Well for me it's football." he says. I look at Kitty; she has a bored expression on her face. "I just release all of my anger on the ball." He says. He pulls his foot back to demonstrate. I see a disaster, Kitty's really close to him and he looks strong. He releases his foot, swinging it forward with as much force as he can, it curves and the world moves in slow motion, Kitty's facial expression turns to one of horror when she sees his foot coming towards her. His foot connects with the junction of her legs. At first, nothing seems different. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry Kitty." He says. Her lip quivers and in an instant she's on the floor, letting out a string of curses with tears streaking down her face. Her hands clutched where his foot connected with her small body. I'm at her side in an instant, hushing her.

"She's acting like a boy, you hiding a dick in there?" Jake says jokingly before his words sink in. "Oh. You are aren't you?" he says slowly in realisation. I look into hazel eyes and I don't only find unimaginable pain, but pure humiliation. "Kitty's got a dick." He says to himself.

"Jake that's not helping so just shut up!" I yell. Finn's eyes go even wider.

"Kitty..." he says but she holds a hand up to silence him.

"Don't." She says in a strangled voice, her teeth clenched.

"I need a boy." I say and Jake gets up. "That's not Jake or Ryder." Blaine gets up and Sam follows.

"There is no way she's moving anytime soon." Sam says. Blaine lets out a noise of agreement. Kitty, however, sees it as a challenge. She grabs my shoulders and tries to pull herself up, I get what she's trying to do and support her hips. When she's up on shaky legs, she seems to regain her voice properly.

"I need to sit." She wheezes. I nod and take her over to my chair. Finn's still frozen in place.

"I kicked her so hard my foot hurts, she shouldn't even be talking, much less move around." Kitty whined and squirmed in her seat. All the boys, except Jake, were shooting her sympathetic looks and she whined quietly again.

"Finn, I'm taking her to the bathroom." I say and gently, but firmly, pull her onto her feet. She grabs my arm to keep herself from tumbling to the floor in pain. She's keeping her composure, gripping my arm with an iron force grip as we walk to the bathroom. I push the door open and let her shuffle past me. She reaches a wall and slides down silently; she hits the floor and whimpers in pain, holding back a scream, clutching her crotch. I couldn't not stare, I was curious. She noticed.

"Yeah, I know I'm a freak." She says bitterly, humiliation in her hazel eyes. I crouch down, next to her.

"No, I'm just curious; I've never seen a girl with a dick before." I say hoping, not to offend her. "How's the pain?" Her eyes look watery.

"Oh god, it feels like im dying." She says taking a deep breath. She looks humiliated.

"You're not a freak; you're just a bit different." I say, I sit down, next to her.

"I'm such a bitch to you." She mumbles. "I'm sorry." I had to do a double take. Kitty Wilde just apologised to me.

"Oh, Kitty, I forgave you a long time ago."She sighs and rests her head on my shoulder, her jaw clenching and unclenching from the pain. Kitty Wilde inst the cold-hearted bitch everyone says she is, she's just scared. Now that she had her guard down and she didn't have her defence mechanisms up (her vicious words.) i noticed how small and fragile she really looks. I couldn't help but pull her into a hug, I expected her to push me away but she just held me tighter. She let out a strangled sob and I held her tighter. Before I knew it, the blonde was full on crying into my shoulder, her small body shaking with sobs. I knew that she wasn't only crying for the pain but for the humiliation too. I pulled her onto my lap and she just clung to me. "Shh, it's going to be ok." I whispered into her hair. Her sobs weakened and she lifted her head up. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were wet from tears. I cupped her face and ran my thumbs across her cheeks, wiping the wetness away. She smiled and dropped her head back onto my shoulder.

"Thank you Marley, I don't remember the last time I cried." She croaked, her voice cracked from crying.

"I know that we aren't really friends, but I'm here for you." I just had to let her know.

"Can we be friends? I don't really have any." She asked in a shy voice, my heart cracked, she must feel so alone.

"Of course we can." I could feel her smile into my shoulder.

"From now on I'll protect you ok?" I smiled; Kitty isn't the same person as everybody thinks she is.

"Do you feel better?" She nodded and shifted off my lap. She winced again and her hands shifted to her crotch.

"It hurts so much Marley." She gasped. I nodded sympathetically.

"I know, should I take you to the nurses' office?" She shook her head.

"Can you take me to the choir room? I left my phone there." She asked and i nodded. She put her hands on my shoulder and I held her by the waist as I pulled us both up.

**Ok the first chapter is really short, but I want to see what you guys think. If I don't get any reviews i assume you don't like it and I don't continue. There will definitely be M rated chapters but not anytime soon. Also, this is the first Fic I'll write that Kitty's parents aren't total assholes. Please Review! Please?**

**-EmoChildP**


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG, the first chapter got one helluva good response, all of the reviews brought tears to my eyes! Thank you! Wow people, just wow**

**Ok, to all you people I couldn't reply to:**

**Guest: I plan to.**

**Yayness: Haha I will try and review as soon as I can but I don't have internet at home so the times could vary.**

**karley: They are really nice (unlike in my other stories.)**

**Erik: Hi again, Yes Finn is an idiot. Don't be so sure about the glee club being cool with it. Some may not be so cool...**

(Marley's POV)

Tina went and told the whole school about Kitty's 'extra appendage' and she hasn't stopped taking crap the whole week, she's glared past the insults and fought past the slushies, I mean who slushies someone seven times in one day? But the thing is, she wasn't lying about protecting me, she took an extra eight slushies for me. The poor girl limps when she walks and the jocks aren't holding back, they shove her into lockers and toss her into dumpsters because "_she's all man where it counts_."

But I was always there to help her up off the floor or help her out of the dumpster and she stood in front of every slushie that was thrown at me. I also realised that Kitty was a gentleman or, gentlewoman; she always lets a girl go through a door first and stands up, if I don't have a chair, and offers hers to me. She never swears in the presence of an adult and never interrupts anyone when they're talking. Also, I noticed that Jake was looking at her funny the whole week.

I came out of English class, Kitty said that we would meet here and she would walk me home, she doesn't have a car and neither do I, so she walks me home to keep me company. Suddenly I heard Jake yelling, normally I wouldn't pay any attention to it but I got a sick feeling I'm my gut and rushed to the commotion. I pushed some guys out of my way and got to the front of the crowd. Kitty was cornered against the lockers and Jake was yelling at her, they were so close that their chests were touching.

"Nobody wants you here, you're a freak!" he shouted in her face.

"C'mon Puckerman, what's your problem? You feeling threatened of me? You scared I'm gonna take your girls, that right?" She yelled right back. Something changed in his face, something snapped. Before anyone could blink, he brought his knee to Kitty's groin. She let out a cry of agony as she fell to the ground.

"What's your problem?" I yelled at him crouching down to help Kitty, she was livid and humiliated, again. I tried helping the blonde cheerio up but she couldn't move.

"She's a freak! What are you Kitty? A boy or a girl?" He sneered.

"Jake!" I yelled.

"Can't you see she's stealing you from me?" he said looking into my eyes. I shook my head in disbelief.

"She's more of a man than you'll ever be! We're done Jake!" Kitty whimpered clutching one of my shoulders, I knew the position well and took her hips, pulling her up. Jake made an animalistic shrieking sound of fury before leaving.

"Thank you Marley." She said with a pained smile. "Do you wanna come over to my place?" I nodded enthusiastically.

"That would be awesome." I said as she clutched my arm for support.

We walked into the car park and down the street. Kitty, filling the air with endless chatter. She noticed that I barely said anything.

"What? You've been staring at me since we've started walking from school." I sighed; I really don't know how to ask the question I want to ask.

"I was just wondering, y'know, about, well if-"I paused.

"What? Just ask me Marley." She said sweetly.

"Canyougetagirlpregnantifyous leepwithher?" her brows furrowed as she tried to decipher my sentence. Her eyebrows shot up when she figured it out.

"Yeah, as far as my doctor knows." I nodded, I was genuinely curious.

"Uhh, how big is it?" She blushed scarlet red and gave an embarrassed laugh.

"Oh my god, Marley!" She exclaimed at my forwardness. "Seven and a half." My eyes nearly bulged out of my head, she is a really small girl.

"How do you hide it? It's so big!" She refused to make eye contact.

"Compression shorts." She was still red and I decided to give her a break. We reached her house and she quickly unlocked the door before stepping aside and letting me in first. "Mom, Dad, I'm home!" She called at the top of her lungs. A woman with honey blonde, long hair and bright blue eyes appeared.

"Hi Kitten, how was your day?" She asked before taking me in with a scrutinizing glare. I could see that Kitty got her nose and eyebrows from her mother along with her small height. Also, their glare was almost identical. I squirmed a bit under Mrs. Wilde's strong gaze.

"Not good mom, Jake kicked me." The small woman's face contorted in fury. "Thank god Marley was there, or I would still be on the floor." Both of the Wilde women looked at me with soft expressions and I looked down at my feet.

"Oh, so you're the Marley I keep hearing about." Kitty turned a deep shade of red and I giggled.

"Mooommm..." She whined.

"Yes ma'am." She threw her head back and laughed heartedly.

"No, Ariana to you sweetie, I've heard that you've been helping Kitty around school." I blushed.

"Well, I wouldn't-"Kitty scoffed.

"Yes mom, she has, but she'll never take credit for it, she's very modest." Kitty said and I looked at her.

"Well, help yourself to anything in the fridge if you're hungry." She said and disappeared into the study. Suddenly Kitty was lifted up into the air. She let out a high pitched squeal as Mr. Wilde spun her around.

"Daddy! Put me down!" She screamed, giggling. He let her down and she spun around to hug her father, she was so obviously a daddy's girl.

"Kitten!" He released her. "Who is this?" He said in my direction. He had sandy brown hair and hazel eyes.

"Marley, sir." He also let out a barky laugh. "You're Marley? She's even more gorgeous than how you described her Kitty!" Kitty and I both blushed. He leaned in and kissed her on the forehead. "You have a doctor's appointment tomorrow. Just to check. That Finn boy kicked you very hard and I heard you say that you got kicked again today." Her entire demeanour changed, bitterness crossed her features and her shoulders slumped.

"Yes father." She sighed.

"I'm sorry Kitten." He said and walked out of the room. I pulled her into a secure hug; she hugs me back and holds on.

"What's wrong?" She tensed.

"I'm a freak Marley!" She yells into my chest in anger, her forehead touching my neck.

"Hey, no, you're not a freak; you're just a bit different!" She held onto me tightly. "It's actually awesome, you're awesome, you're as kind and understanding as a girl but you have the ability to give someone a baby! That's magical!" I say.

"But I'm a girl with a dick! Nobody will ever love me! Nobody will love a freak!" She yells into my collar bone. Her breath fans my skin and leaves tingles in its wake, shooting through my body. I freeze a bit, that felt really good, but it's not about me, this is about comforting my friend.

"If you're so sure you're a freak, just remember that you're a beautiful freak." She giggles into my neck, her warm breath sending tingles through my body.

"Thank you, now I think we should watch a movie." She said, pulling back. I felt cold and empty without her in my embrace.

"Yeah, that sounds good." She pulls me to the living room.

"Do you have a favourite Disney movie?" She asks me.

"Cinderella. How about you?" I asked her.

"Beauty and the Beast." I smiled, because, duh, that was just so Kitty.

"Can we watch that then?" She nods enthusiastically and pops the movie into the player. She settles down next to me as the movie begins. Its winter so it's really cold and my teeth start chattering.

"I'm sorry our heat's out." I nod.

"That's ok." After about five minutes my teeth start up again and I close my eyes to help relax my jaw. Suddenly I feel Kitty shift a bit on the couch, moving behind me. She pulled me up against her and I was enveloped in heat. I sighed and relaxed against her, her arm was draped over my stomach.

"If you want, I can get you a blanket." I shifted more into her hold.

"No, I like this." I say before I think and I blush, she nuzzles into the back of my neck and sighs.

"I like it too. It feels like I'm protecting you, like I promised." I giggled and turned in her grasp to face her, the movie completely forgotten. She was smiling, a twinkle in her eyes where light from the movie hits her. Our faces were, like, seriously close and I felt her breath; I could smell her sweet perfume, honey and apples. Her eyes flicked to my lips, we were not even an inch apart and I decided to take a chance, I leaned in and our lips connected. Stuff fireworks, it's more like nuclear explosions! Her lips were soft and gentle, they tasted like honey. They moved in perfect sync with mine until the realisation hit me about what was actually happening. I sprang out of Kitty's grasp and did the first thing that came to my mind: Run.

**Dun Dun Dun, Gay panic rears its Ugly head! Marley has a reason to be terrified though so please review! I love you people!**

**-EmoChildP**


	3. Chapter 3

**I love you guys! Thanks for all of your amazing reviews! I can't update regularly though (Moving and all) but love your guy's reviews, really. And I love you guys in general.**

**Kaito: You'll see that in this chapter I switched to Kitty's POV so you can find out.**

**Shannon: I'll try to use that idea, just not in this chapter.**

**Anon 2.0: Ok, your review made me laugh; I'll try to answer your questions. Yes, she has balls, next chapter will look into how the glee club all feel and stuff, her secret's been out for a good week and a half. Any more questions?**

**Guest: Awww, thank you.**

**Yayness: I never suffered from it either(Even in kindergarten, I always thought girls were just way better than boys) my friends have, so I'm basing gay panic on what they've told me about it. And I know right, this is the first G!pKitty Fic I've seen... it makes me sad too.**

**Erik: I'm so horrible to Kitty hey? Poor girl, There's still more shit to come for her...**

**I hope i don't disappoint you guys with this chapter; also, some of the ideas I plan to use in the near future are be MarvelousMax's. There's a Bram scene in this chapter, and while I absolutely HATE Bram I had to add it (For the plot) Sorry to all Bram haters. To those who support Bram: You can thank me later. Also, should I add Santana to this story?**

**MarvelousMax: Here you go, your impatience has resulted in a longer(And better) Chapter. The songs are at the end. And this:* is where I inserted Marley's POV**

**I don't own glee.**

**On with the... show? Story?**

(Kitty's POV)

Her eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips and back again, I could smell her scent, oranges and mint, as her breaths hit my lips, my heart was pounding, my hands sweaty. She leaned in and our lips connected, my world stopped, I felt explosions in my stomach and heart. I was definitely right about oranges and mint, her lips were curious and hesitant, but oh so soft. Our lips moulded together and moved in time with each other, I focused on being gentle with her.

Suddenly she stiffened and then shot out of my grasp, her eyes were wide and panicked, she looked like a deer in headlights, her baby blue eyes wide in terror. I was helpless as she turned around and ran away. My eyes burned with tears and dread filled my body. I let out a sob. _Of course she thinks I'm a freak, everybody does._

"Stupid Kitty! You're so stupid!" I say to myself on a loop. I ruined the only friendship I have for a stupid kiss! Ok, an amazing, heavenly kiss, but still a kiss. Tears were rolling freely down my cheeks now, leaving trails of blazing fire behind. I choked on my tears and sniffed loudly, burying my face in my hands. I pulled myself up, clutching the arm of the chair and still crying violently, I stumbled to the wall, leaning on it to aid myself in walking and made my way to my room.

I fell on the bed and just cried myself to sleep.

I cracked an eye open to blinding light streaming down from my window, I snuck a peek at my clock and groaned at the time. I pulled the covers off of me and saw something I haven't seen for a while, a morning wood. I furrowed my brows in confusion and then raised one eyebrow, remembering the very vivid dream i had about Marley last night...

"Really? Today of all days?" I pulled myself out of bed and trudged into the bathroom. After I had taking a VERY cold shower I pulled on my cheerio's uniform and walked to school.

I ambled into the parking lot and immediately saw Jake with his friends, they spotted me and started jeering away, I just tuned them out as they shoved me around a bit before picking me up and dumping me into the dumpster. Normally Marley would help me out of the dumpster, but I knew that Marley wouldn't be here to help me, so, I grabbed a hold of the side of the dumpster and pulled myself up, I swung my legs over but lost my balance and tumbled to the ground, I braced myself for the impact of hitting the concrete but it never came, instead I was caught by a strong pair of arms. I looked up, hoping to see bright blue eyes, but was met with sharp green eyes instead. She pulled me up and when she was sure I wouldn't fall, let go of me. She really wasn't bad looking, she had long black hair and a natural tan, and she was a bit taller than Marley and was in skin tight skinny jeans and a leather jacket.

"Are you ok? I saw them dump you." She said, she had a smoker's rasp to her voice. My face burned with humiliation.

"I'm fine, who the hell are you?" I snapped, she didn't even flinch at my harsh tone. In fact, she looked amused, with her half smile.

"Riley." She says. I scoffed.

"Got a last name?" She gave a smirk and it looked disturbingly familiar, her perfect white teeth were on show.

"Riley Puckerman." I couldn't help but snort with laughter at that. She looked confused.

"I'm sorry, but now that I know that, I can see the resemblance to Noah and Jake." She raised her hand to her heart in mock offence and then scoffed.

"I look way hotter than those two." She said cockily.

"I see cockiness runs in the family." I say. She smirked and raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"I guess, I gotta go, I'll see you in class, maybe?" She said to me and before I could question her any further she turned and walked away. I huffed and I watched her walk into the school casually, with a backpack slung over her right shoulder.

I trudged into the school and ambled to my locker, I sighed looking at my locker _'FREAK'_ had been spray painted across the door in red paint _'so creative'_ I thought bitterly. I opened the locker and got the books I needed, I saw a jock walk down the hall towards me with a slushie cup in hand, terror filled my body, I knew I had no time to run and my brain was quickly coming up with ways to avoid the pain that was about to come. I slammed the locker closed and ducked in an attempt to avoid the sticky corn syrup, but I was a second too late and the ice hit me like razor blades, leaking into my eyes. My hands flew to my face as I yelled out in fury. The jock just laughed and shoved me into the locker, I lost my footing, slipping to the ground and landing with a pathetic '_thud'_.

"FREAK!" He shouted and stalked off my face burned with anger. Suddenly I felt a presence in front of me. I opened an eye cautiously and was, once again, met with shocking green and strangely, all of my anger disappeared.

"Y'know, I don't think the role of damsel in distress suits you." Riley says and offers a hand; I take it and pull myself up.

"Thanks." I mumble. She nods.

"I didn't get your name earlier." She looked at me expectantly.

"Kitty." She raises an eyebrow.

"Got a last name?" She says, copying my words from earlier.

"Haha, you're so hilarious, I'm dying with laughter." I say sarcastically. "Wilde." I say after a few seconds. She blinks a few times.

"You're Kitty Wilde?" I nod and prepare for the teasing and jeering, but it never comes.

"You're gorgeous!" I scrunch up my face in confusion, she notices. "My brothers told me about you."

"Oh." I say and bow my head in shame.

"They said that you're a freak and a bitch." I looked up at her again, expecting to see a smirk, but, she looked thoughtful, I didn't even know a Puckerman could look thoughtful. She had a small frown and it looked like she was trying to figure something out.

"Your thoughts are screaming." I mumble. "A penny for them?" She half smiles and it looks surprisingly cute.

"Well, you look like a drowned rat and you still have some food on you from your little dumpster dive earlier," She says and picks something of my shoulder, flicking it at a boy walking past us. "But you don't look like a freak to me." She says. I smile. It's true, thank god I decided to wear a rain jacket or my Cheerio's uniform would be ruined by now... And purple.

"Thanks." I say. Suddenly something catches my eye, or, someone. Marley was gazing at me with a look of regret that I can't understand, there's also something else in those baby blues that I just can't put a finger on yet. Riley noticed the intense stare off between me and the blue-eyed brunette beauty and chuckled.

"What's the deal with you and blue-eyes over there?" I looked confused. "OH COME THE FUCK ON! I'm not stupid! You look like one of those characters out of cheesy romance chick-flicks that nobody really cares about." She says, jabbing a thumb over her shoulder, in the direction of Marley. I see her green eyes, which seem softer than they did, and her relaxed face and I couldn't help but trust her.

"Her name is Marley." I said in a sad tone. She looks sympathetic at my small voice. I duck my head but she puts two fingers under my chin and tilts my head back up. She smiles at me to try and get me to smile and it works.

"Hey, don't try to hide your face." She says and I break out in a monster grin. She then spins me around and straightens my back. I used to walk like this all the time, but recently the straightened posture has become foreign to me. "There, Beautiful." She says spinning me back to face her. I giggle, normally I would snap anyone who touched me but I just feel comfortable in Riley's presence.

(Marley's POV)*****

I watch as the new girl spin her around and straighten her back. She lets out a cute giggle and jealousy nearly comes out of my ears. Kitty's in a rain jacket which had purple slushie all over it. I saw it happen; the jock was merciless and pushed her to the floor to add insult to injury. I felt so bad when I wasn't the one to help her up, but the new girl.

What bothered me is the chemistry between them; they looked so comfortable with each other. Jake's sister was being all flirty and a classic Puckerman while Kitty was laughing and smiling genuinely, seemingly unaffected by her flirting. But when the dark haired girl tilted Kitty's head up and spun her around causing cute giggles to travel down the hall, I nearly ran to her and told her to back off from my girl. Kitty let out a snort of laughter and rolled her eyes and I nearly growled before realising that I'm the one who pushed her away. I remembered last night and both fear and guilt crushed my heart.

Jake walked up to me.

"Hey." He said

"Hi Jake." He noticed that I was staring at Kitty and his sister talking.

"Why can't that freak just leave?" He growls.

"Don't call her that." I say forcefully.

(Kitty's POV)

"Marley huh? Pretty name for a pretty face." She murmurs.

"Oh my god, you really are a Puckerman!" I exclaim loudly and a few people look at us. Both I and Riley glare at the people looking at us and they scurry away from her but I just get bemused faces.

"And you really are a Wilde." She says and I cock my head to the side in confusion.

"How would you know?" I ask and she puts on a smug grin, she looks just like Noah.

"I met your mother." My face screws up in disgust and fury. "Relax firecracker, I'm just kidding, I wanted to see your reaction." She says, doubling over in laughter.

"Fuck you Puckerman!" I scream at the top of my lungs.

"Oh, I know you want too." She says, wriggling her eyebrows in a true Puckerman fashion.

"Ew, gross, in your dreams." I say.

"Firecracker, if you were in my dreams, I'd never want to wake up." She says, winking at me.

"Ugh, that was most likely the worst pick up line I've ever heard, and I know the original Puckerman." I say and she chortles.

"True that." She says, trying to get her breathing regular again. I glance at Marley; Jake's talking to her and my blood boils with jealousy, she's smiling and laughing. Riley notices again.

"Whoa, you know what they say about jealousy... It makes you fat, and I don't think you can pull off fat Firecracker." I sighed. I know that she's trying to distract me and I'm happy, because I've known her for what? 10 minutes? But a wave of irritation still washed over me and she was right there.

"Stop calling me that!" I snapped at her and she raised her hands in defence. I glance at her apologetically.

"Ok, jeez, do you want me to help you get the slushie off of you? Or do you like being purple, La-La?" I sigh and let her take me to the nearest bathroom, not thinking about the telli tubbies reference she just made. She grabs some paper towels and runs them under water, then, starts to clean off my face, gently. I get to have a closer look at her facial features, she has the same jaw as Puck and Jake but her cheek bones are higher and her eyes are slightly slanted, she looks calmer than your average Puckerman and not as intimidating. Her build is athletic, especially her arms, although I can tell she doesn't work out. Her lips are not thin, like the Puckerman's, but pouty, not as pouty as Santana's, but close. Suddenly, I wondered what it would feel like to kiss her. _Would it be as amazing as kissing Marley?_ I remembered seeing Jake and Marley talk and jealousy burned through me, without thinking I closed the distance between us. As soon as our lips met, it was hungry, not sweet or slow or gentle. It was primal and powerful, like a tornado meeting an earthquake. There were no tingles or shocks, there was only need.

The kiss grew deeper as she led me to the wall. I felt my back meet the cool wall of the bathroom and her palms met my breast. I moaned out loudly and I felt my compression shorts become tighter.

"Mm...Marley-"I moaned and we both froze. She pulled back and her face was questioning, what surprised me was that she didn't look angry, like a Puckerman would. My heart hammered away in my chest and I panicked, so I ran, it was the only thing I knew how to do.

Later that day I was in the cafeteria to get lunch and all, I walked up to the line and got my tray. The line moved slowly and I heard someone make a fat joke about Marley's mom, fire burned up my throat.

"HEY!" I yelled at him. "You don't know what she goes through! You don't know anything about her! You have no right to say anything about her!" I yell, he looks amused.

"Well, normally I wouldn't hit girls, but, you don't count because you're a freak!" He swings his fist and it connects with my face, painfully. I end up on the ground, clutching my eye. Everything after that was a blur, screaming and shouting, yells of pain rang out but I couldn't figure out who they belonged to. Suddenly I was hoisted up into the air; someone had thrown me over their shoulder and was carrying me out of the cafeteria, it was a gentle hold. We walk for a while before the person puts me down on a soft bed. The nurse's office.

I open my one good eye and it's met, once more, with shocking green.

"Riley?" She smiled gently and sat down beside me. She has a cut above her eyebrow and a busted lip, but other than that she looks fine. She defended me. That made me smile.

"I think I've figured it out firecracker." She says.

"OK" I say not really knowing how to respond.

"You like Marley, but she likes my brother, you had a fight about it and she chose him?" I shook my head. Something about her let me trust her, I felt like I'd known her for a whole lot longer than one day.

"No, I do like Marley, but we kissed at my house and she panicked and then ran away." I say, to shorten things. She nodded. "And then I got jealous of your brother and then I kissed you and..." I looked at her apologetically.

"Tis ok, no hard feelings. You're a pretty good kisser; I dunno why she ran away." She says and winks.

"Ugh, you're such a Puckerman!" I groan and she laughs.

"I really hate my brother, would you like to have some ammo against him?" I nod. "OK, how big are you?" I raise my unhurt eyebrow.

"Seven and a half." I say, wondering where she's going with this. She laughs.

"You're bigger than him! That's, like, totes hot! He's seven." I can't help the confidence boost that comes from knowing that.

"Somehow, it feels like we've been friends for a whole lot longer than a few hours." I say and she nods.

"I feel that too. You're sweet firecracker." I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me.

"Firecracker? Really?" She chuckled.

"Sure," She says. "Small but powerful y'know?" I smiled at knowing that I have a friend.

(Glee Club (Still Kitty POV))

I sat on my chair and glared daggers at Jake, who was talking to Marley. Suddenly Mr. Schue walked in with Riley close behind.

"Hey guys, this is Riley Puckerman. Riley's going to audition for Glee club."

She walks to the center of the room as the intro to Linkin Park's Blackout play.

_I'm stuck in this bed you made_

_Alone with a sinking feeling_

_I saw through the words you said_

_To the secrets you've been keeping_

_It's written upon your face_

_All the lies and they cut so deeply_

_You can't get enough you take_

_And take and take and never say_

_No, you've get it inside_

_You push it back down you push it back down_

_No, you'll never get it inside _

_Push it back down, blackout, blood in your eye_

_You say that's it's not your fault_

_And swear that I'm mistaking_

_You said it's not what it seems_

_No remorse for the trust you're breaking_

_You run but then back you fall_

_Suffocate in the mess you're making_

_You can't get enough you take and take and take and take_

_Fuck it, are you listening_

_No._

I wonder who she's singing this song to, I look around and see Jake shuffling around in his seat with his head bowed. Suddenly the tune changes slightly, like in the song, but she's skipped the second chorus.

_Floating down as the colours fill the light_

_We look up from the ground in fields of paperwhite._

She cuts it short and ends the song. Those last two lines were beautiful, her voice rung perfectly through the notes and added a subtle rasp. We stood up and clapped for her.

"Well Welcome to the glee club Riley!" She walked over to me and sat down in the chair next to mine. Her eyebrow's been cleaned and her lip looks better but I'm sporting a black eye. "Kitty, what on earth happened to your eye?" Mr. Schue asked, noticing it for the first time.

"I got beat up." I say bitterly. Riley shuffled closer to me and i did the same, it feels like I've known her for forever. We looked at each other and she gave a cute half smile for reassurance.

"Who did it? I'll kill them!" Sam yelled, jumping up. Brittany grabbed his arm and pulled him down onto the chair again. I was a bit taken back at him defending me.

"No violence." Brittany says and rests her head on Sam's shoulder.

"No need, Riley took good care of them." I say with a smile at Riley who makes a strongman pose, lifting her arms into the air and flexing her muscles.

"No way! My own sister's friends with that freak!" Jake said jumping up. Riley jumps up too.

"Half sister! And if it were up to me I wouldn't know you!" It just turned personal.

"She's just a stupid freak show!" He yells. Brittany gets up, calmly walks over to Jake and, in one swift motion, and slaps him across the face, hard. Then she leans closer to him.

"If I ever hear you call Kitty that again, I won't be so gentle; in fact I'll get Santana to go A.L.L.A on your ass." She warns and takes her seat next to Sam again. I was gaping.

"Jake, you will not use any more offensive terms towards Kitty or I'll be forced to kick you out of glee club." Mr. Schue warns.

"Why are you all taking sides with that bitch?" He yells. "I don't want to be in Glee club if Kitty's here!" He announces. I feel a pang in my heart. I look down. Riley takes my hand and squeezes it to let me know that she'll defend me. Have you ever met someone and just clicked with them (not romantically.) Well, that's what happened with me and Riley; I swear we were like best friends or Siamese twins in a different life or something.

"Yeah, me neither!" Ryder shouts.

"Come on Marley." Jake says and Marley's eyes widen. I know that singing is her life so I stand up.

"I'll just go. I don't want you to leave because of me or pick sides." I say, making eye contact with Marley to let her know that I wouldn't take her singing away or force her to pick sides between me and the boy she so obviously loves, even though she broke up with him (She only did that for me anyway.)

"Kitty-"Marley begins but i stop her with a raise of my hand.

"No, Marley. It's ok." I lean in to Riley so that my lips are next to her ear. "Watch Marley for me OK?" I say and drop her hand.

(Marley's POV)

I watch her whisper something to the new girl who nods. When she had taken Kitty's hand and Kitty hadn't pulled away, I nearly died in jealousy. Maybe they knew each other from outside of school?

"Sure thing firecracker." The dark haired girl says, smiling and then hugs Kitty quickly lifting her off the ground slightly. Kitty picks her binder up and leaves the room, but before she reaches the door she turns to Mr. Schue.

"Can I sing one more time?" She asks and my heart breaks, knowing she probably only sings in glee club because she's too shy to sing in front of her parents.

"Sure Kitty."He says warmly.

She walks to the middle of the room and faces me, our eyes lock. But she looks away.

_And don't stand next to me_

_And think it comes so easy_

_I am not your toy_

_Cause you think love is something_

_You but it's just a tool_

_To make it alright_

Her voice is ringing clear, no instruments are playing, it's just her voice. She looks determined.

_Push me to the floor don't give up until I'm begging you for more_

_I'll be thinking of the time_

_I felt inspired_

Her emotion lined her voice, ringing clear through the choir room; her voice is strong as angry tears make their way down her face.

_Don't stand next to me_

_I'll love the smell of ecstasy_

_It makes me feel inspired_

_Cause you think love is like a_

_Sunrise up against you somehow_

_You are always right_

Her voice quivers slightly with anger and pent up emotions.

_**Push me to the floor!**_

It's like an explosion when she sings this part.

_Don't give up until I'm begging you for more_

_I'll be thinking of the time_

_I felt inspired._

Her voice raises an octave and it takes my breath away.

_**Push me to the floor!**_

_**Don't give up until I'm begging you for more!**_

_Till the morning we will be as if_

_We're meant to be_

Her hands are resting on her chest as she sings with more emotion than I've ever seen anyone sing before.

_And your word is worth nothing_

_When it's at someone else's cost_

_And fortune's not appreciated_

_When sweet stuff comes to fast_

Her voice slows and lowers again but the emotion stays.

_Push me to the floor_

_Don't give up until I'm begging you for more_

_I'll be thinking of the time_

_I felt inspired_

She took a shaky breath

_Push me to the floor_

She was going softer as the anger visibly left her

_I'll be thinking of the time_

_I felt inspired._

She ends softly and walks out of the room without looking back. I realise the mistake I made, I was scared, I was scared of all the stares and insulting comments, I was scared of my mom finding out and hating me and I was scared of being different. But then it hits me, Kitty goes through this every day and then I realise that I'm not scared, not when I'm around Kitty. The sudden realisation causes me to jump up. And suddenly, I'm running after her.

**Whammy! I decided to cut this chapter short... sorry. So how'd ya like Riley? She is an experiment. Anyway, tell me what you guys think! I love the response I get in this story! So please review! I love you guys and I love your suggestions!**

**Riley sang Linkin Park's: Blackout and Kitty push me to the floor by the Parletones.**

**PS: I can't update a lot because I'm moving and my school is doing exams and my mother is getting remarried and I can't type often and I'm up to my eyeballs in art projects... So yeah, I'll try and make the chapters longer f I can, but no promises.**

**-EmoChildP**


	4. Chapter 4

**Whoop Whoop! Chapter four!**

**There's a epic long song in this chapter(Just warning you) but I tried to make it sexy, I'm not a dancer in fact I don't even think about dancing(I'm that bad) hopefully the song doesn't ruin the chapter, I put it in for a reason though. All will be revealed in due time. Also this chapter sucks... :( *sniffles* Just no flames ok? I'm very insecure about this chapter. **

**Responses to reviews!**

**Anon 2.0: Oh god no, I wouldn't do that to poor Kitty again. Your review made me laugh (again) Ryder will probably become more known later.**

**Erik: Santana will come in soon don't worry.**

**dayday: Thanks I try really hard (14 spelling and grammar checks, re-read and touch up, another 8 spelling checks.) I would be a bit disappointed if you didn't like it.**

**I love your reviews, all of the people who favourite, follow or review make it worth all the trouble of sleepless nights(I survive on Monster™ energy drinks) and many spell checks and re-reads. Very few people believe me when I tell them I'm only fourteen. I pride myself on my English. :) I like proving the stereo type of "South Africans can't speak proper English" wrong!**

**BIG shout out to Chantelle, Thanks for reading this and telling me what you think from the beginning! Message me over Whatsapp would you? Tell me what you think again. Thanks girl. Ek kan ma Afrikaans praat, jy sal my verstaan! Lol!**

**Disclaimer: Did I ever put one of these in before? I don't own Glee. BUT I DO own Riley, she's my pride and joy and she's MINE, ALL MINE! *evil laugh***

**Enjoy(I Hope.)**

(Marley's POV)

"Marley!" Jake calls after me, but I ignore him and continue for the door. Suddenly I slammed into something hard. Maybe it was the wall?

I look up to see the new girl, Riley.

"Whoa there Blue-eyes, maybe you should just give her time to calm down before you load more emotions onto her back." She says. I feel anger burn in my throat.

"What do you know?" It starts as a whisper but escalates into a shrill scream. She holds up her hands in defence but still blocks my way.

"I know that she needs to sleep on it, give her brain time to catch up with today and then when it hits, if she comes to you, listen to her. Don't just hear her, listen too. She says words but means completely different things. A blind man could see that she has feelings for you. Just let her think about it." I understand her logic but it doesn't help the anger at her figuring it out before me, only knowing Kitty for a day. I draw my hand back and slap her, hard. I hear several gasps, then I slap her again, across the other cheek and then pull my hand back once more, she catches it this time. "I would never raise my hand to a girl, but you're making it very difficult for me, that fucking hurts." My senses catch up to me and I gasp, I've never hit anyone in my life.

Riley's cheeks are both blood red. Her grip on my wrist is firm, but not painfully so.

"I-I'm sorry, I do-"She lets go of my wrist.

"It's ok." She says chuckling. "A lot of people want to slap me." I look down guiltily.

"I'm so sorry." She shrugs and smiles; she really does have a Puckerman smile.

"It's Ok, I just need some ice." She says and puts a hand to a blazing red cheek. Guilt clutches my heart. She notices. "Oh, come on blue eyes, you enjoyed that." She says.

"Ok, I kinda did." I admitted, because as guilty as I felt, that was amazing. We chuckled before she disappeared to get some ice for her cheeks.

"Dios, que picaba como una perra." She mumbled as she left.

"She's such a bitch!" Jake yells in frustration. As much as I would like to agree with him, I can't.

"Will she be ok?" I heard Sam ask.

"Who, Kitty or Riley? 'Cause Marley slapped Riley really hard." Blaine said.

"We're going to lose Nationals. We need Kitty's voice! Did you hear her? I didn't know she could sing like that!" Tina exclaimed, only now coming out of shock. "She's like the new Quinn, but, like, mixed with Santana!" We all looked at her incredulously.

"Of course, I've been here a day and I know that she's a Firecracker." Riley says, walking in with an ice pack against her cheek. "From what I've seen, on stage she's a Firework." I glare at Riley but she doesn't seem affected, I would be surprised if she did, my glare is about as intimidating as a small puppy.

"I have the perfect assignment for this week, Duets! I'll pair you with someone." Everyone glares at him but he is oblivious. "Finn, get the list." He says and Finn passes him a piece of paper. "Tina and Blaine, Jake and Brittany, Sam and Ryder, Joe and Riley, Finn and Artie for old times' sake and Marley and..." Kitty. He wanted to say Kitty but she isn't here anymore.

"...Firecracker." Riley finishes sadly.

"It's ok I'll sing alone." I say. He nods and dismisses us. I walk outside to see A few Jocks shove Kitty around; she tries to fight back but is physically too small they then pick her up and throw her into the dumpster. I start to walk to her but Riley is there first, helping Kitty out of the dumpster. Kitty hugs her and they walk away. I could easily catch up with the small blonde if I tried, but Riley's voice rang through my head, telling me to give her time and I decide against it.

(Kitty's POV)

I'm walking home with Riley; we're having a petty argument about who the hottest Final fantasy 12 character is. She says it's Ash while I'm insisting that it's Fran. I hear her stomach growl and we laugh, I suggest a diner and we set off in that direction. We take a seat and she looks through the menu, I do the same. The waiter comes up to us, eyeing us.

I made a gagging motion and Riley laughs.

"Hey, what can I get you lovely ladies?" He asks. Riley smirks and fixes a seductive gaze on him, her lips seem a little more pouty than normal and she huffs her chest outwards leaning down slightly. He licks his lips.

"A beer for me Sugah." She says in a raspy tone. She's underage but I doubt that he cares.

"It's on the house." He turns to me. "Anything for you?"I'm not about to try anything like Riley just did.

"A burger and fries with a coke." He jots the orders down and disappears. Riley and I burst out in laughter. "Oh my god, really?" I ask her and she looks at me with the same expression as she just used on the poor waiter, batting her long eyelashes. I felt nothing.

"It works every time." She says smugly. I laugh again.

"Are you maybe Spanish in any way?" I ask. She nods.

"My mother's Latin." I laugh disbelievingly.

"That's so unfair! You were destined to be sexy from before you were conceived! You're a Puckerman and Latin!" She laughs with me.

"It comes in handy sometimes." She says smugly and I scoff. "That reminds me, I need your help, I have this mega crush on this girl and I don't know what to do... She's different to all the others." She says and I nod.

"Who is this girl?" I ask. Just then the waiter comes back with our orders. There was a napkin with a number on it underneath Riley's beer. She looks at him with a smirk.

"You're not my type Sugah." She says, crumples up the napkin ant tosses it at him, he walks away, and his ears are blood red. I burst out laughing and throw a fry at her. She catches it in her mouth and grins smugly.

"You're such a bitch!" She chuckles.

"You love it firecracker." She says wriggling her eyebrows and I do. It's hilarious.

"Bitch!" I shout. She starts laughing.

"Whore!" She retorts and I just laugh, because I know she doesn't mean it.

"Ah, Shit! What's the time?" I ask when I see how late it looks. She checks her watch.

"Nearly five, why?" I jump up.

"Shit! I have a doctor's appointment!" I fumble around looking for money to give Riley for our food and drinks.

"Naw, don't worry, I'll get it" She says, waving me off. I hug her.

"Oh my god! You're my hero!" I kiss her on the cheek gratefully. "Bye, see you at school!" I say and rush out of the diner.

I walked into the Doctor's office with my father and sit down. I've known this doctor for as long as I remember. She's like a second mother to me. She's a single mother with a daughter, the father left after he found out that she was pregnant. She's a pleasant Spanish woman who is quite tall.

"Katherine Wilde!" She calls and looks around teasingly I walk to her.

"Here Abbigale." She gasps in fake surprise.

"You can't be Little Kitty Cat! She's a little seven year old!" She says and walks into her office, I follow chuckling. "How are you Hija?" She asks in a motherly tone. It makes sense because my mother and she have been best friends since my mom found out about my 'extra appendage.'

"I'm good... well... mentally." She scoffs,

"Liar, we are all a little bit loco." She says. "Now explain to me why you are here." I looked up and was met with soft green eyes.

"I was kicked, hard; the guy was a football player." Her face scrunches up.

"Ohh, ouch, poor girl."

(After the examination **(Mini AN: I aint gonna write that... awkward much?)**)

"Everything's fine, you're just bruised Hija." She says and tosses her gloves into the bin on the other side of the room. My cheeks were burning with embarrassment. "My daughter just transferred to McKinley, I was hoping you could keep her out of trouble." She asks, trying to distract me from my humiliation. I nodded.

"Ok, what's her name, I've known you for so long and I don't even know your daughter's name." She chuckles.

"It's Riley." I eyes nearly bulged out of my head.

"Riley's your daughter?" She nodded.

"So you've already met her?" She asks and I feel really stupid because they look nearly identical, I nodded.

"We just get along." I said smiling. "She's really sweet." She raised an eyebrow sceptically.

"Sweet? Riley? Ok, whatever you say." She says waving a dismissive hand above her head.

(Marley POV)

I was in the auditorium, Riley was gonna sing today. Joe couldn't sing because he got sick but that didn't stop Riley. It's been three days since I've last seen Kitty, I mean, I've caught glimpses of her but she's only been with Riley, jealousy burned in my chest when I Thought about her...

"Ok, Riley, What do you have in store for us?" Mr. Schue asks.

"Oh, just a little Britney Spears." She says.

"It's Britney Bitch!" Shouts Brittany.

"I got help for this song." Riley says. "It was too sexy for one person." An all too familiar blonde walks to the center of the stage, smirking. She's in a black dress that clings in all the right places. Brittany spears Toxic starts playing.

(**Kitty**, _Riley_, _**Both**_)

_Baby, can't you see? I'm callin'_

_A girl like you should wear a warnin'_

Riley walks to Kitty seductively and puts a hand on her shoulder, moving around her, swaying her hips, Kitty turns slowly, following Riley, leading with her head.

_It's dangerous_

_I'm fallin'_

Riley drops to the floor, turns and comes up, grinding against Kitty, who put her hands on Riley's stomach. Riley's hands run through her hair then up kitty's sides, missing her breasts by inches, they lock behind Kitty's neck.

**There's no escape, I can't wait**

**I need a hit, baby, give me it**

Riley, spins out of Kitty's grasp in a Tango like move and Kitty holds onto her hand, slinking closer, Riley pulls her in so close that their chests touch. Then they drop, simultaneously to the floor in a splits, Riley pulls herself up, using the strength in her upper legs. Kitty crawls under her and grabs Riley's hips, sliding up her back while they both roll their hips to the music.

**You're dangerous**

**I'm lovin' it**

They intertwine their legs ad Riley pushes Kitty away, catching her only inches away from the floor. They separate and move their heads to face in the opposite direction and then freeze their body movements.

_**Too high,**_ _can't come down_

_Losing my head_

_Spinning 'round and 'round_

_**Do you feel me now?**_

Riley puts a finger to Kitty's chest and she drops back to the floor, lying on her back on the floor, Riley follows her and crawls up Kitty's body. Riley grabs hold of Kitty's ribs, and then they flip over, Kitty balancing on Riley's hands.

_**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**_

_**You're Toxic, I'm slippin' under**_

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you, don't you know**_

_**That you're **_**Toxic?**

They shift again so that Kitty's underneath Riley, who is standing above her. Riley drops slowly doing the splits again, their centers collide, hips flush together, Riley throws her head back and her hair flows back, touching Kitty's thighs. They're basically doing it while singing. Kitty raises her hips, lifting them both into the air. Riley, slips back down Kitty's body and Kitty rests her legs on Riley's shoulders, she raises her hips again so it looks like Riley's going down on her. Then Riley grasps her calves and uses them to push herself up. She's standing again with Kitty's ankles in her hands

_And I love what you do, don't you know_

_That you're _**Toxic?**

Riley spreads Kitty's legs and then spins her around. Her blonde locks are creating a golden frame around her face. While Kitty's spinning she flips over and land on her hands. She pushes up and Riley catches her so it looks like you get a top view of them in the 69 position. Kitty then slides down and gets to her feet, Riley is pressed up against her back and they're grinding into each other.

**It's getting late to give you up**

**I took a sip from a devil's cup**

**Slowly**

**It's taking over me.**

Kitty Spins around and they back step from each other. Kitty still has her hand and so spins her around. Kitty's front is pressed against Riley's back, Riley bends down twice so it looks like they're doing it doggy style. Then Riley spins Kitty around again and they do a few steps of the Tango.

_With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride_

_You're Toxic, I'm slippin' under_

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know_

_That you're __**Toxic?**_

_And I love what you do, don't you know_

_**That you're Toxic?**_

**Don't you know that you're Toxic?**

Kitty does a handstand and Riley spreads her legs into a perfect split in the air before repeating the action.

_**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**_

_**You're Toxic, I'm slippin' under**_

_**With a taste of a poison paradise**_

_**I'm addicted to you, don't you know**_

_**That you're Toxic?**_

_**With the taste of your lips, I'm on a ride**_

_**You're Toxic, I'm slippin' under**_

**(Toxic)**

_With a taste of a poison paradise_

_I'm addicted to you, don't you know_

_That you're Toxic?_

They stand normally again, the music fades and the lights dim, and then Kitty's pure voice rings out.

**Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now, I think I'm ready**

**Now**

**Intoxicate me now with your lovin' now**

**I think I'm ready now.**

We're all in stunned silence; I look at the rest of the glee club. All of the boys except Jake are sporting tents in their pants, some of the girls look flushed. If that wasn't enough to turn a girl gay then nothing will be. I exhaled heavily and started clapping, the rest followed. Jealousy clutches my heart (Along with arousal) Kitty was practically fucking Riley on stage! The lights came back on to Riley and Kitty laughing. I could read lips well enough to tell that Riley said 'thank you' then Kitty said 'no problem, hope you get your girl' Riley laughs. 'I hope so too, but, If you ever want to do that for real..." Riley hands Kitty a piece of paper. Kitty laughs heavily crumples the paper up and throws it over her shoulder. That's when I stop reading their lips. Anger and jealousy are taking over my mind. Riley walks off the stage but Kitty stays where she is. I eye her, confused.

"Go ahead Firecracker, she'll love it!" Riley calls. Her eyes lock with mine, no music starts so I know this is going to be an emotional song, Kitty emphasises emotion by the lack of music.

_I've never been to heaven_

_But I'm pretty sure_

_That's where you come from girl_

_Your angelic face_

_Your majestic ways_

_Yes I know it sounds kinda cheesy_

_But girl you got to know that I am for real oh_

_I would never say, things that I don't mean_

It was beautiful, there were no instruments or music, and it was just her voice. Ringing clear as day.

_No girl, you got me crying over you_

_You rock my world_

_It got me changing things I do_

Her eyes are shining with tears that she's fighting to keep back; her voice is emotional as she pours her heart out to me.

_Heavenly sent_

_Heavenly sent_

_Heavenly sent, you are_

_Heavenly sent_

_Heavenly sent_

_Heavenly sent, you are_

A tear leaks from her eye as she keeps our eyes locked. I could feel every emotion that she was sending me.

_I wonder where you got those eyes_

_They must've been God's special prize_

_Oh, you truly bless everything you touch_

_My hearts a mess, when I'm sleeping all alone_

I realise she must be in so much pain, I could see her building up emotion and then, her voice exploded.

_**Whoa**__, you got me crying over you_

_You rock my world_

_You got me changing things I do_

Her burst of energy was gone as fast as it started. She breaks eye contact and looks at the floor, she looks completely defeated. My heart cracks.

_Whoa, you got me crying over you_

_You rock my world_

_You got me changing things I do_

She looks at me and all that fear from that night when she kissed me returned. She nods in understanding and leaves. I really hate my body right now. How can I be such a coward around her, she's so brave around me. When she left it felt like there was something pulling me towards her, I needed to feel her lips on mine again, her arms around me, I needed the honey and apples. She was my drug and I got addicted to her, and now I'm going into withdrawal without her. I need to feel her.

"Mr. Shue, I'm going to the bathroom!" I say before running after the small blonde, before I get out the door I spot Riley nodding at me. I sprint after the small blonde, I get to the Bathroom, She's against the far wall, sniffling, her face is in her hands. My heart snaps in two at seeing her like this, knowing that I'm the cause. She sniffs and coughs. "Oh, Kitty." I say and her head snaps up. She looks heartbreaking, black trails of mascara run down her cheeks as she cries. She runs to me and slams into me at full force, holding onto me tightly. I hold onto her even tighter as honey and apple overtakes my senses.

"I'm sorry Marley, I'm so so sorry." She cries.

"No, don't be sorry, I should be sorry." I kiss the top of her forehead and she sighs.

"I missed you." I nodded.

"I missed you too." I say. "I missed your beautiful eyes." I say looking into her eyes. "I missed your cute little nose." I say and I peck her nose causing her to giggle. "I missed your laugh." I say and she stops giggling but her smile remains. "I defiantly missed your gorgeous smile." I say, I touch her bottom lip with my thumb. I snake my hands around the back of her neck and pull her in for a kiss, our lips touch and its explosions all over again, our lips move together gently, her arms pull me closer to her.

(Kitty POV)

I pulled her closer instinctively, pulling her body flush against mine, I touched her bottom lip with my tongue, begging for entrance, her lips parted immediately and our tongues met. Was that me moaning? I think so, her hands moved from my neck to my shoulder blades to my lower back, I moved my hands to her chest and rested them on her collar bone; I broke the kiss and made eye contact to ask for permission to go lower.

"Please Kitty." She said and locked lips again. I moved my hand lower and messaged her breasts over her clothes. I could feel my compression shorts tighten when she squeezed my ass. I snaked my hands under her top and continued my ministrations on her breasts over her bra only, she moaned and it snapped me out of my haze.

"Marley, stop." I didn't mean it to sound as harsh as it did. She froze and sprang back; a feeling of déjà vu came over me. "Don't run again!" I pleaded. Her baby blues were wide in a familiar terror. "Don't run again, just speak to me. I don't understand." I pleaded and grabbed onto her arm when she turned to the door. She was shaking visibly. I sobbed. "Don't leave me again!" She went rigid and turned; her eyes weren't scared anymore but angry. No, not angry, furious, ice-cold. I've never seen Marley like this. It scared me. She ripped her arm out of my grasp and took a furious step towards me; I immediately backed up a step.

"Why? Are you tired of fucking that Puckerman whore?" Fury washed over me.

"Don't speak about her like that!" I snarled like an alley cat.

"You're defending her? You practically fucked her in front of me!" She yelled at me and took another step towards me, I didn't back up this time in we were in each other's face.

"She was there for me!" I shrieked. The anger in her eyes increased tenfold.

"So you did fuck her?" She screamed, my ears were ringing but I wouldn't back down.

"If you count a simple kiss as a fuck, then yes! I fucked her Marley!" I never thought I would raise my voice to Marley but I saw just so angry!

"You Kissed her?" She shrieked again, only louder. Tina, Wade, Riley and Brittany rushed into the bathroom hearing the screaming from the auditorium.

"Yes! I was jealous! You were with Jake! I couldn't take it! She was here when you weren't! She was here when I was torn up and confused when I practically gave you my heart and you fucking ran away! You ran away from me! I felt like a freak! And she was here! I was confused and hurt!" I screamed with tears running down my cheeks. It looked like I physically slapped her.

"So you kissed her?" She shrieked her voice an octave higher. Riley looked at her feet guiltily, I shot her a reassuring look.

"Yes! I kissed her! But you know what? We stopped, I stopped her and ran! Then those douches insulted your mother and I defended her and it was stupid but if she wasn't there it probably be a whole lot worse than a black eye! She defended me and took care of me and then out of guilt she helped me pick the perfect love song for you! I did that song to repay her and help her with her crush on Brit- Someone! I did it for you! And then you came in here and you made me feel like I was on top of the world! And I wanted to sort out our issues, I wanted to help you! So we could be together!" I nearly revealed Riley's crush, I hope that nobody noticed, but judging the look of curiosity Brittany was sending Riley I think she did, I look at Riley and she looks hurt and betrayed. I looked at Marley again and she looks heartbroken and guilty. I sniffed and coughed on my tears before glaring my strongest glare at Tina and Wade to move. They parted like the red sea and I left the bathroom in a huff faintly hearing a 'Kitty please wait.' I slammed into something, sending me to the floor. I looked up to see Jake sending me a smug smirk. I get up and face him.

"Don't fucking hurt her." I growled at him. Before pushing past him and Ryder, their faces would've comical if I weren't so angry. I started running, I ran at a sprint and I didn't stop until I got home. I slammed the door behind me. I let out an exhausted wail and my mom appeared with a concerned look. I ran to her and cried into her shoulder for hours on end. She just hushed me and I cried until I was an inch away from passing out. The only thing I could say, in a small cracked voice, before I shuffled to my bed was. "I want to transfer." My mom nodded.

"I know Kitty."

(Marley's POV)

We were all standing there in shock for about three minutes before any of us said something. It was Riley.

"Oh, firecracker." She murmured. Riley was right, Kitty is a firecracker and I just pushed her too far and she blew up. I was so overcome by jealousy that I only realised now, when I played the scene back in my head, how scared she looked, then I insulted Riley and she put her defences up, everything she said about Riley was right, Riley was there for her when I wasn't. Guilt crushed me when she said how she defended my mother and how Riley helped her pick out the perfect song for her to sing to me.

"I'm so sorry..." I said to no one in particular. Suddenly Sam burst in through the door looking confused.

"What's up with Kitty? She just let Jake win." I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What?" He nodded at me. Then he told me what she said and it hit me, she gave up. I must've said something that truly got to her to defeat her like that, to hurt her so much that she just gave up. "Oh nononononononono..." I said on a loop. I really stepped in it now.

"Guys could you maybe give blue-eyes and me some privacy?" Riley asked and they all vacated the bathroom. "Ok, now tell me exactly what happened." I retold her everything she nodded and listened carefully, obviously for the same thing I was, something that would totally destroy Kitty.

"Oh firecracker..." She murmurs. "I don't understand her; I don't know her well enough." She says with a sigh.

"I'm sorry, Riley, for all of those things I said about you, I was just jealous." She smiles.

"That's ok, I understand... I think..." She says. "Now c'mon let's get you home blue-eyes, it's getting late and it's been a long day."

**I don't actually know what happened this chapter, it started as nice and fluffy and happy but wrote itself all angsty... :( sorry. Santana will make an appearance soon and once again, I'm sorry, it took a life of its own. Please review I'm having a suck-ish day and stuff... :( Reviews make me happy. :)**

**Also, If you have any requests for stories or oneshots please ask. I write Pezberry, Brittana, Karley(Heart), Quinntanna, Santarley, Fabrilde, I also write fusions like Fabrittana(Quinn, Santana and Brittany) I'm not opposed to writing Bromance(LOL) I'm just not used to it. I will still write requests if it is a boy fic. The only couples I will flat out REFUSE to write are Jarley and Ryley and Bram.**

**The requests might take awhile because I'm really busy. The songs in this chapter (In order)**

**-Toxic by Britney Spears (It's Britney Bitch)**

**-Heavenly sent by Mi Casa**

**Please take two minutes of your time to review. *Puppy eyes***

**Love you all! *Hearts***

**-EmoChildP**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter5! Whoop whoop! I think I rewrote this chapter about six times... yep, that sounds about right. Nationals are in this chapter... O.O... Oh and new characters :D. Yay!**

**Anon 88: Fabrilde huh? Ok, I'll try. I'll write more about Riley's crush next chapter.**

**Guest: Thanks. *Blush* Do you mean Romantic OS or what?**

**t: Read the author's note at the end.**

**Kelly: Thanks girl. *Hearts***

**Guest: Thanks, Keep reading. ;)**

**O.M.G: Thank you.**

**Flaka94: I don't remember if I responded to your review or not (Memory trouble (A Hockey stick to the temple can do that to a person)) your review made me laugh, I couldn't put Santana into this chapter, she was originally but after rewrite no.3 she was taken out. (Sorry 'bout that) I'll try to write her in next chapter.**

**Erikatmi: Same as above (About remembering if I responded or not (I know I'm awful)) There's a bashing later in this chapter and Jake gets a taste of his own medicine. **

**TheBoondoxRox: As much as I liked Anon 2.0 I agree with this one being better too. I didn't think about them both being Latin until you brought that up, lol, I laughed because in the first version of this chapter that's exactly what she said when she found out, LOL, sorry to say that she transfers, It was always going to be that way though. And of course it made me happy! It made my very crappy week better. :)**

**NotGoing2Lie: I was actually wondering if I should do a little sub story off of that. Should I? Anyways, you'll just have to keep on reading to find out. ;)**

(Kitty's POV)

These past two weeks have been hell, I stayed away from McKinley at all costs, locking myself in my room and sulking. Marley came around after three days, concerned about me, my mother smiled apologetically and turned her away, she begged and pleaded just to know if I'm alive and breathing and only left my porch when my mom assured her that I wasn't that dramatic. Riley tried the same, demanding to know if 'her Firecracker' was ok, my mother also turned her away. I refused to eat, I didn't even shower. Fighting with Marley ruined me; the thought crushed my heart all over again. Every time I closed my eyes I saw her angry face.

Every time I checked my phone there would be new messages and no less than ten missed calls either from Riley or Marley and even Brittany. I never phoned them back.

This morning my mother woke me up by dumping ice cold water on me, claiming I would be late for my first day of school if I didn't get up and shower immediately.

So now I'm walk down the hall of my new school, the school's main colours are blue, black and white. Cheerleaders walk past me and smirk but walk past some of the other girls and cringe and scurry away like rats. It's the same with the jocks; they seem intimidating but avoid some people at all costs, cringing at the mere sight of them. I get to my locker and exchange books, glancing at my timetable and picture of Quinn Fabray for motivation. The red of the picture stands out against the white of the locker and I sigh sadly. This wasn't anything like McKinley. Suddenly I felt someone behind me. I turned and a girl, not very much taller than me, with spiky, strawberry blonde hair and burning blue eyes(No seriously, they're electric, I've never seen eyes that kind of blue before), stood there, she had a skirt that was barely a strip of material and white hoodie, she was flanked by a taller, black girl who was chatting on her cell phone, she was wearing hot shorts and a white tank top, and a girl about the height of Riley, with a cheerleading uniform on, glaring at me. The blonde girl had a smirk on, raking her eyes over my body shamelessly.

"Makenzie, Ruling head bitch." She says, fixing an unsettling glare on me. "This..." She gestures towards the cell phone girl who wasn't talking anymore but typing furiously, a tapping sound coming from her fingers against the screen. "Is Jay, Jadynn to lowlives like you." She then gestures towards the other girl who was fixing her coal black, curly locks in a small mirror. "And this is Olivia." They both look up and nod in acknowledgment, before dropping their heads and continuing with their previous activities.

"Kitty." I say. All three scoff in unison, it was actually kind of creepy.

"Ok, Kitty, what do you do? Are you a computer geek? Or are you maybe a Maths nerd?" Makenzie asks in an amused but bored tone.

"I'm a cheerleader." I say with confidence.

"Oh? You're a cheerleader? How cute is that?" She sneers, looking at Olivia who meets her gaze only for that second before focusing on the mirror again, and takes a step towards me. "Listen Smeegle, I don't care about whatever hole in whatever mountain you decided to crawl out of in search of the miracle of some light, but things are different here from Middle Earth, got it? First, Cheerleaders are pretty high up in our food chain but they aren't the highest which means you aren't safe, second, no pictures of other anything in our lockers-" Jadynn steps past me and pulls the picture of Quinn out of my locker, stuffing it in Makenzie's pocket. "Third, I'm in charge, which means you answer to me no matter how unreasonably hot you are, got it Gollum?" She says. I know better than to get into a fight with the head bitch on my first day so I nod. "Good girl, I say jump you say?"

"How high?" I say confused and she nods in approval like some queen does to a servant.

"There's a good Gollum!" She cooes. "So, Smeegle, do you sing, dance, you've got to be good at something, right?" She says in a monotone.

"I sing and dance." I say and I can't help but feel like some circus animal, on show for her amusement. She throws her head back and laughs, it's a harsh sound.

"Really? The Gollum can sing?" She stops laughing abruptly; the change is so quick that I'm tempted to call an exorcist or something, her creepy eyes don't help much. "Join our show choir." The tone of her voice says 'not a request.' "Don't argue, this is a 'jump' moment." She says as if reading my mind; remember when I wanted to call an exorcist? The feeling doubled.

"And if I don't want to?" I ask. Both Olivia and Jadynn look at me, eyes flitting from me to Makenzie and back in terror. They looked at me in disbelief.

"It was an order." She says menacingly. Her electric blue eyes are wild.

"I don't take well to orders." I growl and take a menacing step towards the other girl. Both Jadynn and Olivia take a step towards me but Makenzie raises a hand and they both freeze like puppets on a string or well trained dogs, bending to their owner's will.

"Try it Smeegle, my mother breeds attack dogs, pit bulls, I've wrestled bitches my entire life." she says pointing to a long scar on her neck, it's rough against her smooth skin. Now that she mentions it, I can see a few scars, on her neck and forearms along with one in her smile line. They aren't ugly though, they serve to make her even more beautiful and she looks even more dangerous, I have to withhold a whimper. I step down.

"Smart move." Olivia says. She discreetly points to Makenzie's belt and makes a stabbing motion, my blood runs cold as I realise what Olivia is telling me would happen if I got into a fight with the taller blonde and now I seriously believe that she's crazy. I nod a thank you in her direction and she shrugs. Her top moves off her shoulder and I see a stab scar between her collar bone and shoulder. My eyes widen and she lifts her top back up. I notice a similar scar on Jadynn's thigh and cringe because they learnt the hard way.

"Auditions are at three, Olivia, take care of our pet here and get me a sandwich for lunch." Makenzie states dismissively and walks away, Jadynn following behind her like a lost puppy.

"Kitty right? She likes you." Olivia says and takes off down the hall without a second glance, me in tow. "I got slapped as a welcome." She says nonchantly, shrugging again.

"And you just let her order you around?" She shrugs, grabbing some random girl's sandwich as we pass her. I chuckle as she's checking it because I'd bet Makenzie wouldn't know where that came from.

"My mother works for her and her family." I nod but she still glares at me, daring me to say something. I don't. "You were pretty brave standing up to Makenzie like that." She says before pointing to a hall. "There's the auditorium." There's a huge crowd in front of the door and Olivia sighs in annoyance.

"What's going on?" I ask her.

"The signup sheet for our show choir went up, like," She checks her watch. "Three minutes ago." She says and then clears her throat. "Hey, Assholes! Move!" She yells as loud as she can, the sound echoes around the hall well above the noise the clamoring students are making. People scatter like cockroaches in the sunlight, fighting to get away from the dark haired cheerleader next to me. She actually resembles Moses, leading me through the water, which has parted obediently at her command. "Let my people go." She mutters under her breath and I chuckle because we're having the same thought.

(Marley's POV (Three days later))

It's been nearly three weeks since anyone's seen Kitty and guilt still overwhelms me at thinking of the small blonde, its nationals and Tina was right, we need her voice, me not for the same reasons as everybody else, I need her to tell me to calm down and get my act together. I can't concentrate on anything since Kitty's disappearance, I'm so worried, she left without saying a word to anyone not even Riley (Who, by the way, is also scared shitless at not knowing where her 'Firecracker' is.)

"Marley! Pay attention! Nationals are less than a minute away and you are still spacing out!" Tina shouts, jolting me out of my thoughts with a start.

"I'm sorry; I'm just worried about Kitty." I say honestly.

"We all are, but she's fine or her mother would be a whole lot more worried as to where her whereabouts are." Mr. Schue says and I nod. Her mother turned me away with a sad smile when I whent to the Wilde residence to see if Kitty was ok. The call bell rings and I shoot out of my chair but just as I'm about to leave someone grabs my arm. I spin around to see Jake.

"Hey Marley, I was wondering if you could go on a date with me on Friday." He asks and I gape disbelievingly before I feel anger burn up my throat from the pit of my stomach.

"No Jake! Kitty's missing and all you can think about is moving right in and stealing me from her?!" I ask in a harsh tone. "We have to sing, come on!" His grip on my arm tightened when I tried to leave.

"She left you here! She doesn't deserve you! Please let me just take you out?" I tried to pull out of his grasp but he held on tighter, his grip hurt and I whimpered in pain.

"Hey, she said no, leave her alone!" I breathed a sigh of relief at hearing Riley's raspy voice and Jake releases me. He turns to his half sister and their faces are nearly touching.

"Shut up! You're friends with that freak!" Her face contorts with anger and she tackles him, they tumble over a chair and Riley ends up on the floor with a sickening thud, Jake punches her in the face, slamming her head back into the ground, before she knees him in the groin as hard as she can, he lets out a girlish shriek before he crumples off her to the floor she kicks him in the ribs but i grab her arm and she calms down.

"Don't call her that, you aint never gonna be half of what she is." She says and I feel the irony of this situation.

"Riley, leave it alone." I say and she looks at me, her nose is very broken, like, VERY broken. "Let's go to the nurse." I say. She shrugs it off dismissively.

"It's cool. I'm fine." I shake my head disbelievingly. "My mami is a doctor, I'm fine." I nodded, that fact calmed me down slightly.

"Ok then." I was still worried though. She resets her nose and applies a LOT of foundation to the area and it doesn't look broken at all.

We all go on stage, Jake has his breath back and we should be able to sing properly.

(**Marley**, _Jake_)

**I'm riding in your car**

_You turn on the radio_

**You're pullin me close**

**But I just say no**

**I say I don't like it**

_**But you know I'm a liar**_

'_Cause when we kiss_

**Ohh**

_**Fire**_

I look around at the audience, we're the first to go on and our competition is tough, we have Dalton Academy's Warblers and Carmel High's Vocal Adrenaline. The Warblers are wearing their normal uniform while Vocal Adrenaline are in black and blue. I skim over the members of Vocal Adrenaline but my gaze locks on a familiar face, Kitty. She's sitting there, as beautiful as ever, but she looks so upset, she looks on the verge of tears. I wonder why before I realise, a love song, I'm singing a love song with Jake.

(Kitty's POV)

Why am I here again? Oh, right, singing... And a flick-knife. I sigh, and now I'm sitting through the girl I love singing some stupid love song with Jake. Yes, I love her, don't look all surprised! I transferred so I wouldn't have to watch them make googly eyes at each other all day long. My heart felt like someone had played football with it. I remember what happened right after my audition.

(Flashback)

(Kitty's POV)

I'm super nervous about my audition; Vocal Adrenalin is notorious for its perfection. The entire show choir is there, watching me with a scrutinizing glare. I sit at the piano and play the opening chords. I chose Evanescence Erase this and I edited it, making it slow.

_It's too late to change your mind_

_Even though this fragile world is tearing_

_Apart at the seams_

I actually like this song; I chose it out of a gut feeling.

_You can't wash these sins away_

_The sinking feeling every day_

_I'm waking up in someone else's life_

I guess I chose it because it's what I feel at the moment.

_Is it so hard for you?_

'_Cause it's so hard for me_

_To believe that what we dreamed_

_Could ever come to life again_

'_Cause I cannot erase this lie_

_I'm not gonna let this day go by_

_I'm gonna save this wasted life _

_And nothing can stand in my way_

_Not enough to say goodbye_

_Run until there's nothing left_

_I'm drowning in this mess that i have_

_Made_

All I can think about is Marley and it's feeding my voice emotion.

_**Is it so hard for you?**_

'_**Cause it's so hard for me**_

_**To believe that what we dreamed**_

_**Could ever come to life again**_

'_Cause I cannot erase this..._

_Someone hear me_

I guess I'm crying for help, but I know that nobody knows me well enough to figure that out. I look at Makenzie and she's nodding at me approvingly. I looked down at the keys of the piano again to focus, I know that if I keep looking into those terrifying blue eyes that I'll lose all the focus I have.

_The water's rising around us_

_There's no way down_

_I only have myself to blame_

_For it all... all..._

_Is it so hard for you?_

'_Cause it's so hard for me_

_To believe that what we dreamed_

_Could ever come to life again_

'_Cause I cannot erase this lie_

When I look again people's jaws have dropped. Makenzie looks pleased.

"So Smeegle is hot and can sing?" She asks and stands up. "Well, I don't normally let creatures from Middle Earth join but... welcome!" A shit eating grin splits my face when I hear people clap.

I'm in the bathroom, fixing my make up when I hear someone come in. Makenzie slinks over to me and backs me into the wall. I gulp, expecting a slap or something equally (Or more) painful, but I was surprised when I was greeted with a kiss, a hungry kiss, I try to push her off but her hands are holding my shoulders back and she was stronger than she looks. I move my head away but she just starts kissing my jaw, moving to my neck and nipping my pulse point, her hands start clawing at my clothing and I push her away.

"No, stop!" I gasp, she glares at me and an inhuman sound makes its way out of her throat. She pushes me back against the wall roughly and pain shoots through me accompanied by ice cold fear. She moves in so that her lips and mine are just about touching.

"I always get what I want and I want you." She growls. "And believe me Smeegle, I will fuck you if I want, maybe not now but I will. I know about your little crush on that Marley girl and, yes, from what I've heard, she is hot, but I'm way hotter, you really think she could do better than me? She's moved on anyway, she's dating that Jacob dude and all, I will find a way to fuck you and I will make you scream. Don't test me Gollum, this is a 'jump' moment, you don't want to learn the hard way." My breath hitched when she said the last part, flashes of Olivia's shoulder and Jadynn's thigh went through my mind and I whimpered. Just then Olivia walked in; her dark curls had been pulled back into a high pony.

"Makenzie, Bradley is calling you; he's saying something along the lines of breaking up..." Makenzie growled and stomped one of her feet like a five year old during a tantrum before jogging out of the bathroom.

(End of Flashback)

From my short time in Carmel high, I learned that Makenzie is top bitch and is feared by all for her unpredictability. Olivia is Makenzie's personal servant and sex toy, Jadynn knows/sees/hears all and keeps Makenzie up to date about the status and wrong-doings of everybody in Carmel high and Bradley is Makenzie's boy toy and 'boyfriend.'

I look over at said bitch to see her on Olivia's lap playing tonsil hockey. Eww. I look back to the stage to see Marley looking all lovingly at Jake and Jake undressing her with his eyes. Ugh, I'd rather watch Makenzie and Olivia make out. I return my gaze to said girls to see them groping each other, Makenzie fixed a seductive glare on me , her eyes flitted down to my crotch and back to my eyes before she smirked, my eyes widened in realisation before I looked down to nothing. Oh god, whatever Makenzie is thinking, I just confirmed it. They finish the song on stage and it's our turn now. We are performing a mashup called who knew someone like you first.

(Marley's POV)

Beautiful, their song is murdering ours. Kitty is sensational; she's leaving everybody in awe. Everyone in Vocal Adrenaline is making it so emotional, their choreography is perfect too, Tina and Blaine warned me that Vocal Adrenaline are notorious for perfection, they even work through nights. The Warblers look as worried as we do, concern on their faces mirroring ours, the song ends and they immediately start singing You da one by Rihanna with a girl with thick curly waist long hair singing the lead. They seem to enjoy the number as much as the audience, after that they sing Jessie J's Domino with a girl with unnatural blue eyes in lead, the crowd is cheering all through the song, she seems to be a favourite.

They skipped off the stage happily even Kitty had this huge toothy grin on her face; I pity the Warblers who have to follow up to this. The Warblers come on but I take a bathroom break. I walk down the hallway of Carmel high (Where nationals are being held) this school is huge. I can't believe I saw Kitty again; I play her performance over again in my head. Suddenly I slam into someone sending us both flying to the floor. I see a flash of blonde and I feel a tinge of hope.

"Watch were your going girl-I-cant-think-of-an-insulting-or-degrading-nam e-for-this-second!" A sharp voice snaps. Hope crushed. My gaze focuses and I see the girl with the electric blue eyes.

"I-I'm sor-" I begin but I was cut off by a familiar voice.

"Makenzie!" Kitty shouts and rushes over to us.

"No shit Smeegle, It's Barak-O-fucking-Bama." She says sarcastically. "Help me up!" She snaps irritably. Kitty offers a hand and pulls her up.

"Marley-" Kitty starts but the blonde shuts her up with a glare.

"You're Marley?" She asks disbelievingly. I nod. "No fucking way!" She turns to Kitty. "You won't fuck me because of her?!" She exclaims and I feel my heart start to break. Is that Kitty's girlfriend? Kitty looks from me to the blonde and back. "Well, Smeegle?!" She nods her head. I get up. I'm hurt and I'm not in the mood for Kitty's girlfriend now... or ever. I turn around to leave but a grip on my arm stops me, I turn around to see Kitty's pleading face, and déjà vu is overwhelming me at this moment.

"Marley-" She starts but I interrupt her.

"No, its ok that you're dating her, I'm happy you moved on so quickly." I spit bitterly, a pained look crossed her features. "I'm going out with Jake on Friday anyway." I say and immediately regret it, it was like I had actually ripped her heart out, I could see her heart visibly break in her eyes, I watched her throw her walls up again and her eyes grew cold in front of me. She let go of my arm.

"Move." She said harshly. I looked at her sadly. "No, I mean that you're in front of my locker." I take a step to the side and she opens her locker, rummaging inside for something. She pulls a small blue box out and gives it to me. "It was your birthday yesterday." She says without emotion before walking off towards the auditorium again, shoulders slumped and head down.

I stare at the small box for a minute before opening it. A small silver chain with a silver heart on it sits neatly in the box, M.R is written in a loopy script along with a heart. An immediate sob tears from my throat.

"I'm not her girlfriend." I look up at the blonde.

"What?"

"I'm not her girlfriend. I'm not even a friend. I showed interest and she rejected me for you." She says looking deeply into my eyes. "Why she did, beats me." She says with a shrug before pushing past me and jogging to catch up with Kitty. Guilt threatens to crush me. I'm not sure for how long I stand there, my eyes fixed on the necklace, before I hear I familiar raspy voice.

"Blue eyes?" I turn to see Riley, she looks all confused but concerned too. I run into her and grip her for a hug. "Firecracker came in looking all pissy so I assumed it had something to do with you." I choked on a sob.

"I really stepped in it now Riley, and she was all thoughtful and I attacked her with Jake! I mean she even got me a birthday gift." Riley sighed.

"Well, first we are going to have a serious talk about why I didn't know it was your birthday and second, she will forgive you, she did last time."

"I don't know Riley, I really hurt her, I watched her break, I broke her, and I could see it!" I sob into her shoulder. I feel her nod.

"I could see it too. But we have to go now Blue eyes, they're announcing the winners and we have to be there, then we can sort this mess out, ok?" I sniff and nod and we walk into the auditorium. We make our way to the stage and stand with the rest of the New Directions; the Warblers are next to us and Vocal Adrenaline next to them. Nervous glances are being exchanged and the atmosphere is heavy and full of tension. One of the judges makes his way onto the stages; everyone seems to hold their breath. He clears his throat.

"Hello everybody, it's my extreme pleasure to announce that the winners of the show choir nationals of 2013 are..."

**Hi guys, Cliff-hanger, lol. Don't you just love me after that? Ok, so before you start throwing stuff at me hear me out, I can't write anymore. Due to me being stupid *scandalous gasp* (and failing this term) my mom has taken my writing away. I can't write (or read all of your amazing stories) and it sucks balls. I'll try to sneak writing in but it's not guaranteed so I thought I had better leave you with a cliff-hanger to ensure that you don't get impatient and unfollow this story. Sorry. To keep you interested: There are sexy times next chapter! Yay! *Hiding* don't kill me! But this is still my story and I won't abandon it.**

**Please review! Reviewing makes me more determined and I get depressed when people I'm used to reviewing don't. I love all of you who read and follow and favourite but reviews make me so happy!**

**Love you all, lots and lots like jelly tots. :)**

**-EmoChildP**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys, I snuck a chapter... Yay! Secret South African ninja skill style! (HAYAA!) Ok so there is a sexy time in this chapter but it isn't Karley... can I even mash their names up? Kittenzie... Makitty... de Wilde... de Wilen... i dunno. Anyway, its M rated and stuff. This chapter focuses more on Makenzie and Kitty... but more Makenzie, she becomes important later on and although I didn't spell it out for you I left hints, you get a description of her room and that tells you quite a lot about her.**

**Kelly: Thank you, you seriously have no idea how much that means to me. 3**

**Kaito2150: Give Makenzie a little credit, yeah she's a few sandwiches short of a picnic but she aint all bad.**

**help save me: Hope you heal soon. :)**

**MarvelousMax: Karley phone call later in this chapter, I'm sorry to say that that chapter focuses a lot on Makenzie but there will be lots of Karley next chapter!**

**Flaka94: Sorry, Santana couldn't appear in this chapter but I'll try to write her in next chapter.**

**TheBoodocksRox: Lol, she is, isn't she. Thanks for the little nickname for Makenzie, but like I said before, she aint all bad. Kitty will discuss this with someone this chapter, Marley needs to get a grip on her life before it blows up.**

** : Yes sir/ma'am.**

**geschichtenleserin: I speak a little German, it's a subject I take at school, you can leave a review in German and I can just translate it if it makes you more comfortable than leaving one in English.**

**Brooke0603: English is my best subject, normally I get an A but this term I missed a few exams. And your request has been noted. And thank you for still loving me even though I may just be a bigger nutcase than Makenzie. ;)**

** : thanks. :)**

**NotGoing2Lie: Calm your tits and be patient, although I jumped ship from Brittana to Quinntana in season four I still adore them as a couple, just sit back and watch it all unfold... in the next chapter. Lol.**

**ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure: I still love your name. And your request was noted, so you got more than half a chapter to Makenzie, enjoy. 3**

**I still don't own glee but my hit man just messaged me saying that I will soon... *Evil Laugh* anyways Makenzie, Olivia, Jadynn and Riley are mine... all mine! They are my babies and I love them even miss-I'm-a-stab-happy-psycho.**

_We make our way to the stage and stand with the rest of the New Directions; the Warblers are next to us and Vocal Adrenaline next to them. Nervous glances are being exchanged and the atmosphere is heavy and full of tension. One of the judges makes his way onto the stages; everyone seems to hold their breath. He clears his throat._

"_Hello everybody, it's my extreme pleasure to announce that the winners of the show choir nationals of 2013 are..." _

(Kitty's POV)

"...Vocal Adrenaline!" he announces and we all break out in excited screaming, Makenzie jumps onto me and I just don't give a damn, I hug the blonde tightly and spin her around, earning a shriek of surprise from her as she clings onto me desperately. I drop her and she lands on her toes lightly, giggling. She takes my hand and I let her pull me to the exit with the rest of Vocal Adrenaline.

"Party at mine!" She yells at the top of her lungs and we all cheer, I look around for a pair of electric blue eyes but I lock onto a pair of gentle sky blue eyes instead, that's when the events of earlier in the hall hit me. I choke and freeze, Makenzie notices my look and surprisingly, pulls me into a hug. Just like her, her hugs are cold and harsh but I just hold onto it, tears are streaming down my face and I need someone to hold me, someone to tell me that...

"Everything's going to be ok." I melted into Makenzie's cold comfort, it's better than nothing. What, I just really need a hug right now ok? She pulls away from me and smiles, it looks slightly forced but it's better than nothing.

"Makenzie..." I sob. She hushes me with a finger to my lips and pecks my forehead.

"Shh... Kenzie to you, you're one of us now Smeegle." She says and I give her a watery smile as a thanks. "You really need to get drunk right now." I choke out a laugh because, well, duh. She joins me in giggling and we just stand there laughing like idiots for a few seconds before takes my hand and pulls me out towards her car. I spare one last glance to the blue-eyed brunette and allow Makenzie to drag me away.

"No-fucking-way..." I murmur when I see her car, a red Ferrari, I've never even seen one in real life before.

"Yup, my baby." She says proudly before opening the doors, I climb in and she climbs in on the driver's side. Really, she drives like a maniac but it was fun, like being on a really scary rollercoaster, controlled by a lunatic. I was laughing the whole way to her house, I seriously thought I was going to die though... seriously; I never want to be in the same car as her again... period.

Her house is a double story with a large metal gate framing it. We got out but as soon as we opened the doors about six dogs bolted to us, my heart stopped, a blind man could see their intentions were a little less than friendly. Again, I seriously thought I was going to die a horrible and painful death. Makenzie Shouted in a foreign language but it was so quick that I couldn't make out what language it was. The dogs immediately flee from us and I slowly regain feeling in my... everywhere. She giggles at my frozen expression of horror.

"I told you Kit-Kat, my mother breed attack dogs." The new nickname catches me by surprise and I smile at it. "Kit-Kat? You like that?" She asks noticing my little smile. I nod shyly and she nearly doubles over in laughter. "God you need to get wasted." She says and opens her front door, letting me in. The music is already pounding and everything seems to be vibrating at the insane volume. Her house is full of people, all swaying to the music with red cups in their hands, seriously? The whole school must be here. Several drinking games are being played already and there are a few people making out in random places.

She grabs a cup from some random dude I don't know and hands it to me. I take it and chug the cup grunting as the liquid burns my throat. She guffaws at my eagerness and hands me another cup, I down it nearly as quickly as the first cup but I give her half the cup and she downs it like a shot. She's singing along with the music and I can't help but join her. We sing to Kesha's Die Young as she takes my hands and twirls me around the room.

After about seven drinks I'm completely drunk and laughing at something Makenzie says. She hands me a cup and I refuse it.

"No, I'm waaayyyyy too drunk already!" I shout over the music and giggle.

"Come on Kit-Kat, one more for your success at Nationals!" She says, her voice swims through my head uselessly and a picture of Marley's broken face along with it. I shrug, grabbing the cup and downing it quickly to burn the images out of my head. It tastes like rat puke and I cough.

"God Makenzie, what was in that?" I ask between coughs, she smirks.

"It's a secret Kit-Kat!" She shouts above the music. The song changes and I get the urge to dance.

"Dance with me Makenzie?" I slur in a horrible posh accent. She giggles, shaking her head and then grabs my hand pulling me to the dance floor. She pulled me close to her and we grinded together for a few minutes, her hands roam my body but I'm too drunk to really protest. Her hands travel to my thigh and slips under my skirt, my eyes widen and I try to pull away but she pulls me close and her hand wraps around my cock. She gasps as her burning blue eyes light up like a kids on Christmas.

"I knew it!" She exclaims. "That's so hot!" She pulls me off the dance floor and up the stairs, into the upstairs hallway. I struggle a bit but I'm too drunk to put up a real fight. She pushes me into her bedroom and slams me up against the wall, she's smirking seductively. My body is becoming unreasonably heavy and my muscles are like liquefied lead. Then something pops into my head, the thought turns my blood cold with fear.

"Did you put something in my drink?" I slur. She giggles like a child and my ears are ice-cold fire.

"Maybe." She touches her lips to mine but pulls back quickly. "Maybe not." She singsongs. She pushes me too her bed and lays me down. She pulls my skirt off and I look away in shame but my eyes snap back to her when I hear a gasp. "For someone so small, you're so... big." She says in a whisper. My member is semi hard and she smirks, she wraps her hand around me and I feel helpless.

"No." I mumble. She pumps her hand up and down a couple of times.

"Do you want me to stop?" She asks.

"Yes." I answer immediately, she leans in so that her lips are right next to my ear, our cheeks are nearly touching and her hair tickles my neck.

"You say one thing Kit-Kat, but your body says something completely different." She husks in my ear while my member grows hard. I hate my body for betraying me like this. "I told you Kit-Kat: If I want something I get it." She chuckles.

"Please don't." I plead, I feel completely violated and I'm actually scared. Her ice-cold gaze softens for a moment seeing my fear, maybe she smells it too... she looks like some sort of predator, I'll bet everything I have that she's possessed.

"I'll take care of you Kitty, don't worry." She says gently I can't help but think about that, she used my real name, was she actually serious? I whine at the different emotions in my head, it's a high pitched pathetic sound. I'm too drunk for the conflicting feelings I have. "Quick question Kit-Kat..." She says back to her Bitchy self. "Can you knock me up?" She asks and I nod furiously hoping to put her off. She makes a sound of disapproval and reaches into her top drawer, pulling out a condom. She tears the packet open with her teeth and slips it onto me with practiced ease. She slips out of her skirt and smirks when I try to squirm. "Struggling won't help you." She says and it sounds almost gentle, confusing me, honestly, this whole situation is confusing me.

She straddles my stomach and I try to squirm again but like she said, it did nothing. My whimpers increased and she hushes me, she brushes my hair out of my face, her touches feather light and painfully gentle. She pulls my top off and flings it to the opposite end of her room my bra shortly suffers the same fate. She runs her fingers down my sides, caressing me gently and it makes me think. Is this really such a bad thing? Marley moved on, she's dating Jake, she obviously didn't feel the same way I did or she would've fought for me. She never loved me the way I love her... whoa, wait... Love?

Makenzie notices that I'm in deep thought and pecks me on the lips, It's so gentle that it jolts me out of my thoughts, she places another one to my jaw and then my neck, all of them are painfully gentle. She's treating me like porcelain, it surprises me, I pull my hands up to her sides and I squeeze lightly, letting her know that I'm not going to fight her anymore.

"Have a change of heart Kit-Kat?" She asks.

"She never liked me." I sigh and choke a sob. Makenzie shakes her head.

"No she didn't, but I think you're gold." She murmurs near my ear, I feel my strength returning a bit. Makenzie's being surprisingly gentle; her feather light touches are almost hesitant. I brush some of her spiky blonde hair behind her ear and she pecks me on the lips in appreciation. And then it clicks Makenzie's submissive! That must be why she hasn't done anything yet. I hold onto her shoulders as I flip us around and as I guessed, she wouldn't fight me for top. I decide that I don't want feelings involved, I just want to feel good in all of this bad and Makenzie's here, I know that I'll probably regret it later but I need the small frienemie to just help me feel good. I kiss her fast and hard, she moans into my mouth. "This is just a quick fuck, no feelings." She says and I nod in agreement, once again I'm a little creeped out at her voicing my thoughts. I position myself at her entrance and she nods, I enter her quickly and she lets out a shriek of pleasure. We move against each other, meeting with each thrust. She drags her nails down my back and I gasp at the sudden and unexpected pain. "Kitty, go faster... harder!" She screams and I oblige. Feeling the warmth of her walls as they tighten and then loosen is sending me into a frenzy.

"Makenzie, I'm close!" I warn and she grunts in acknowledgment.

"Me too, keep going!" Her nails are digging into my back and I can feel her walls flutter, telling me that she's nearly there. I look at the sight below me, her strawberry blonde hair is everywhere, her nose is scrunched up and her lips are parted for breathy moans. Her hands tangle in my hair when I attach my mouth to a pink nipple, her walls starts squeezing me and she tugs my head up roughly, pulling me in for a sloppy kiss. I pull away just to see her cum, she's biting her lower lip so hard I'm scared it's going to bleed as her back arches into me, the sight pushes me over the edge as I tremble above her, shooting my load into the condom, strength in my arms is minimal and I'm struggling not to collapse onto the blonde below me. She sees that my strength is waning and I pull out of her, earning a whimper. She pulls me down so that I'm resting on her, she doesn't seem to mind at all and I soon fall asleep.

I open my eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. I'm in a smallish room, the walls are painted Icy Blue and give off an unwelcoming effect, there are a few posters scattered on the walls, the posters seem to be diagrams of different animals, almost like one you would find at a vet but they seem to be sketched with charcoal, it gives off a creepy vibe, there's a bedside table with a blue alarm clock and a flick knife on it, along with a copy of 'To Kill A Mockingbird.' Next to the bedside table there's a wardrobe covered in sketches, seriously, you could only see the handles, next to that, in the corner of the room is a blue bean bag with white polka dots, a tall lamp behind it. Next to that seems to be a dresser table, a snow white violin resting on it while the rest of the table is in disarray, makeup and music sheets are scattered carelessly over the table. Hanging on the wall above it is a mirror which has more sketches on it. The white door was next and then an open space, in the corner closest to that was an easel. There's a window on the next wall followed by a bookshelf and a coppery red stain on the wall which I sincerely hope isn't blood. Then the bed starts.

I look around, confused before seeing a sticky note on the pillow next to me.

_Kit-Kat,_

_I ran off to get you something for those scratches on your back. ;) Be back soon._

_-Makenzie_

That's when the memories of last night flash through my mind, I groan, It feels like elephants are doing a jig on my skull... with chainsaws. My back is stinging like a bitch too... Guilt is threatening to kill me, along with regret and it feels like a ripper movie in my throat. I cough hoarsely and take in my appearance, I'm dressed in... Boxers (?) and a tank top and I'm eternally grateful that Makenzie did in fact: Take care of me, dressing me and going out to get something for my back.

As if on cue, the strawberry blonde walks through the door.

"Hey Kit-Kat." She says hoarsely, after all the singing, screaming and moaning she did, I'm not surprised that her normally harsh voice is cracked. She's holding a tube of something. "It's for your back." She explains and I nod.

"You draw?" I croak, my voice doesn't sound any better than hers. She nods bashfully.

"Yeah, now turn around and lie on your stomach." She orders, it has no venom in it, I do as she says, I notice a bit of blood on the sheets, and although this was only a onetime thing, I panic at the thought of me possibly hurting her.

"Makenzie, did I hurt you, because there's blood on the sheets. She lets out a hoarse giggle.

"Calm your tits, it's from your back you moron, I had the time of my life last night." She rasps teasingly. I feel my top being lifted and she pulls it to my shoulders.

"Oh, thank God, I was scared I had hurt you." I croak again.

"Wow, Kit-Kat, you're so sweet, that Mary girl doesn't know what she gave up." Makenzie murmurs and I don't bother correcting her. From the short time I've known Makenzie I figured out that the girl is unnaturally observant and very fast when it comes to figuring things out, also, she's surprisingly insightful.

"Kenzie, what do you think I should do?" I ask her, coldness runs down the scratches on my back and a burning sensation follows. Makenzie's touch is gentle as she rubs whatever was in that tube on my back.

"Honestly?" She pauses for a moment, thinking about it. "Talk to her. She doesn't seem to let you get a word in before she accuses you of shit or assumes stuff, you should just get her to shut the fuck up and listen to you for a change." She says. See? Insightful. Makenzie seems to be a lot like Santana, crazy and bitchy, but it seems to be a defence mechanism, she's really a sweetheart when no one sees her.

As for her crazy need to stab people, I think it's just because she's a control freak and not getting her way freaks her out, she panics and turns to what she knows: violence. She's batshit crazy but she doesn't know anything else. Well, that's my theory at least, but I'll just stick with possession if anyone asks.

Makenzie's movements have stopped being a rubbing motion and has started being more of a massaging movement has she works out the tense muscles in my back.

(Makenzie's POV)

I worked the tense muscles loose on Kitty's back. Although I would deny it if someone asked me, I like the blonde, she was so sweet that I was scared being around her too much would give me a dental problem. The girl grew on me, not to mention her not so little friend.

I keep on wanting to throw my walls up and protect myself but, I dunno, Kitty is pretty amazing, maybe I can trust her. I'm scared that I'm developing a crush on her and I don't like it. Kitty is in love with that Mayley or Mary or whatever her name is. I don't get why at all, Kitty is so depressed over the brunette, does she like getting hurt?

I massage down to her middle back and she begins to relax into my touch, I look at the long scratches on her back and I feel something I haven't felt in awhile, guilt. Those must sting like a bitch, sometimes I get carried away, but that was the best orgasm I've ever had, not that I'd ever mention it to the blonde below me.

I straddled her thighs and continued massaging her back, working through the knots in her muscles, trying to avoid the scratches. She heaves a sigh. I remember yesterday evening, in the hall of our school and then seeing the blonde cry and not really knowing how to comfort her, I just pulled her into a hug, something I don't give a lot of people, and hoped for the best.

It was never my intention to date rape the girl, the pill I put into Kitty's drink would've worn off and if Kitty still didn't want to fuck me then I would've let her go. Everyone always wonders why Liv and Jay stay with me even though I put them through hell, the truth is that I pulled a similar stunt with Liv and I let her go willingly and Jay and I have been friends since we were seven, we got into a fight and I stabbed her, yes, but she did the same to me.

Kitty's body is completely relaxed and I sneak a kiss to her right shoulder blade, she doesn't even move and I smirk because I relaxed her so much that she fell asleep. She's about the same size as me so I get her one of my tops and a pair of jeans, I dress her quickly as she sleeps. Then I pick her up and I carry her to my car. I put her in the passenger's side and I buckle her in safely. Don't ask me how I know where she lives... I'm friends with her on Facebook.

Once we get to her house I pick her up gently and still manage to ring the doorbell, an older version of Kitty answers the door and sighs in relief at seeing the blonde in my arms.

"Hi, ma'am, I just came to drop Kitty off, we had a party at my house and it was late so a just let her stay the night, I hope that wasn't a problem." I say respectfully, my voice straining.

"No, that's no problem, I was just worried about her, thank you for letting her stay the night at your place, now, if you don't mind me asking, who are you?" I giggle hoarsely.

"Makenzie de Hailen, a friend from Vocal Adrenaline." I rasp.

"Thank you for bringing her home, you should wake her up so she can get to her bed on her own." Her mother says with a shake of her head.

"With all due respect ma'am, I'd really like to put her in bed myself, I really don't want to wake her, she had a rough day yesterday." I say and she nods, stepping aside for me to enter her house.

"Thank you Makenzie, her room is the second door to the left at the top of the stairs." I nod and head in the direction she's pointing me.

Her room is a whole different kind of pink, my eyes burned but I still found it insanely cute. I put her in her bed and pull her covers up to her chin, tucking her in.

I reach the bottom of the stairs to see her mother in the kitchen, sitting at the table.

"Did her 'rough day yesterday' have anything to do with a girl called Marley?" She asks me in a stern voice.

"Yes ma'am." I rasp in as much force as I can with a throat that's on fire.

"Oh Kitty... Thank you for bringing her home Makenzie." She says.

"It's no problem ma'am." I respond truthfully. "Could you please not tell her that I was the one to bring her home?" I ask.

"It's the least I can do, why, may I ask?" I sigh in relief.

"I have a reputation to think about ma'am." I say.

"Ok then, what should I say if she asks who brought her home?" She asks, I think for a second.

"Say a girl named Olivia Red." I say and she nods.

"Ok, thank you again Makenzie, it was a pleasure to meet you." She says as she walks me to the door.

"It was a pleasure; she was knocked out the whole ride here so I had no problems. It was a pleasure to meet you too ma'am." I say.

(Marley's POV)

I sat the whole night with my finger over Kitty's number, I knew I should apologise to the blonde, eventually I fell asleep to Riley holding me as I cried at my own stupidity. I wake up the next morning to Riley, still holding me, snoring quite loudly for a girl. I sigh and detach Riley's hold over my waist before running my fingers through my hair and getting up to brush my teeth.

When I get back, Riley is sitting up straight in my bed.

"Hey Blue-eyes." She says softly.

"Hey Riley." I greet back.

"You should call Kitty today; she looked pretty damn upset, you don't know what stupid thing she would've done last night." I nod, I know that Riley's right. I sigh and grab my phone I scroll to Kitty's number and press 'call' before I could hesitate like I know I would've if I had thought.

The phone rings.

"Hello?" came a hoarse and slightly confused voice.

"Kitty, are you ok? You sound awful, it's Marley by the way in case you don't know, not that you're stupid! It's just I wanted to make sure you knew who I am, I'm sorry if I made you think I was insulting you-"

"Marley."

"-because I would NEVER do that, because you're the smartest person I know. I called you about last night, I mean in the hallway, again, not implying that you wouldn't know that, because that would make you stupid, NOT that you're stupid if you didn't know that-"

"Marley!"

"-I was just making sure you knew what I was speaking about, I phoned about that girl with the creepy eyes, not trying to offend her or insult her if she's your friend, but her eyes are seriously blue-"

"MARLEY!" Kitty shouted in a strained voice, efficiently cutting off my rambling, I looked at Riley nervously to see the girl facepalm.

"Yes?" I asked, slightly out of breath.

"First, take a breath." I inhale and exhale loudly. "Second, you were rambling, calm down." She says and I feel my face turning red. "Thirdly, I'm fine, just had a rough night." She rasps into my ear.

"Ok, I was actually phoning to apologise but I stuck my oversized foot in my mouth." Kitty chuckled. "Can we meet up somewhere?" I ask nervously.

"Sure Marley, but I just woke up so it has to be a little later." It dawned on me that I must've woken Kitty up and guilt washes over me.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry for waking you up! I wasn't thinking and I had a moment of bravery and-"

"Marley! You're rambling again; it's fine." She assures me with a croaky tone.

"Sorry, I'm a nervous speaker." I say, embarrassed.

"It's fine." She says again.

"So how about we meet at Breadstix at three?" I ask.

"Make it four and we have a deal." She rasps.

"Ok, see you at four." I say.

"Ok bye." She says and hangs up.

Riley looks at me incredulously.

"Blue-eyes, you are a screaming moron." She huffs amusedly. I target a glare at her and she throws back her head laughing at me.

"I ramble when I'm nervous." I explain to her.

"Obviously." She gets out between bouts of guffaws. I scowl at her and make my way downstairs to the kitchen.

**Yay! Chapter six, ok, I know I focused a bit too much on Makenzie in this chapter but she becomes an important character later on and I just decided to go with it. Kittenzie won't really develop into anything more than they are now... but what is that exactly? Also, what will Marley think of them? Also is anyone getting the hints I'm dropping about miss-I'm-a-stab-happy-psycho? What is wrong with Makenzie exactly one minute she's all neutral and happy and the next she's about to pull a knife on you and shit, I try to make her as unpredictable as I can. But that girl is a lunatic...**

**Anyways, thanks again for reading, sorry I couldn't give you Santana in this chapter although she's coming soon!**

**Please review, I'd like to know what you think of this chapter!**

**Next chapter is the meeting at Breadstix! Maybe a little Santana and it will have more Karley interaction.**

**Love you all. *Hearts* **

**-EmoChildP**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well damn, I can't reply to reviews or even see reviews because my phone got confiscated last Tuesday. It was actually kind of ironic that the one day I actually don't look at my phone ONCE some idiot decides to send me a message during economics... those who know me personally know that my ring tone is a rooster... a LOUD rooster. And while it was funny to see my economics teacher jump so high that she nearly hit the ceiling, it was not so funny seeing my phone get taken away over a message saying "hi." So I'm sorry that I can't reply or even see any of your reviews but blame the ass who decided to say "hi" to me during economics.**

**Rant over.**

**We have the Karley talk in this chapter and a brief appearance from Santana. We also have Marley/Riley interaction and a fight.**

**Thank all of you who reviewed last chapter, I'm sorry for not thanking you individually but I will next chapter, I don't even know what you all said so I feel really bad.**

**I STILL don't own Glee. *Grumbles in irritation***

**Enjoy the chapter.**

(Kitty's POV)

My only coherent thought right now is 'what the fuck?'

How did I get into my bedroom? The last thing I remember was Makenzie massaging my back... I must've passed out. I just want to sink into my bed and allow it to swallow me up. Marley called me, she was so cute! She rambled and I knew that we weren't going to get anywhere so I took Makenzie's advice and cut her off. I sigh, I'm going to meet her at Breadstix and I have to get ready.

I swing my legs over my bed and sit upright, my back screams in protest and I hiss at the unexpected sting. It's not as bad as it was when I woke up the first time but it still hurts. I stand up and trudge downstairs to the kitchen. I need a serious cup of coffee right now.

My mother is sitting at the table, reading today's paper intently.

"Welcome to the land of the living Kitten." She greets without looking up.

"Hey mom."I greet back my voice sounds like a wood chipper. She looks up at me.

"Have fun last night?" My eyes go wide and I can feel myself pale. "You must've done a lot of singing to damage your voice that much." She says and I let out a relieved and shaky sigh.

"Yeah mom, who dropped me off?" I ask, I hope that it was Makenzie and not one of the boys that she controls.

"A girl named Olivia Red." She says as if rehearsed, my brows furrow in confusion, 'Liv wasn't even at the party. I shrug and switch on the coffee machine. While I wait, I decide to fetch my phone in my room. I hike up the stairs and look around to spot my phone, I see it on the bedside table and I grab it, unlocking it to check my messages.

Mom- 00:00

Please tell me that you are safe, I need to know whether to get the police involved or will you actually come home tonight? If you don't at least have the decency to phone me and tell me that you are indeed alive and breathing.

Mom- 1:00

I guess not.

Jake Fuckerman- 9:00

We need to talk.

-Jake

Makenzie de Hailen- 13:00

Dd u gt hom s8fe? C u 2moro skwl, ur 1 of us nw Kit-Kat, rmbr tht, meet me undr the blechrs. The stff 4 ur bck is in ur pckt. Mwahz xxx

-Kenzie

Riley Puckerman- 13:27

Bitch! We hvnt talkd in 3 wks nd I fnd out ur in vcl adrnlne!? I hpe u ddnt do anthng stpd frcrckr, u hd bttr tlk 2 me 2day or 2moro or ill cm 2 ur hous nd beat ur lttl ass.

Olivia Red- 13:32

Makenzie wants u 2 bring xtra clothes 2moro. Don't 4get.

-Liv

I delete the one from Jake and type out a response to the rest

To Makenzie de Hailen

I gt hme fne, c u 2moro. X

-K

To Riley Puckerman

Whore! I kno, ill tlk 2 u 2moro nd Id li try!

Olivia Red

K... why?

-Kitty

I lock my phone and make my way downstairs again, I pour myself a cup of coffee and I sit down next to my mom.

"Kitten, I heard you slept with that Makenzie girl." She says and I nearly choke on my drink.

"Who told you?" I exclaim.

"No one, I just assumed, but you just confirmed it. I hope you practiced safe sex." She said and I turn bright red, my face is burning in embarrassment.

"Jeez mom! Yes I did!" I shout in embarrassment.

"Good and I hope you were good to her and didn't hurt her." She says as if she were talking about the weather. I let out a squeak of embarrassment.

"She's fine mom, I didn't hurt her." I exclaim, my voice, being damaged, sounds like screeching tires and it vanished in some places. My throat is burning again and I take another sip of coffee to calm down.

I nearly laugh out loud, she is the one who put something in my drink, which I still need to have a serious talk with her about. Who does that? Was that, like, rape? Not to mention the evil scratches on my back, god, they sting.

"I was just checking Kitten; you don't need to be a father at sixteen." She says with a shrug, not once has she looked up from her paper. I decide that I've suffered enough and I retreat to my room.

Suddenly my phone lets me know that I have a new message. I flop down on my bed and unlock my phone again.

Makenzie de Hailen- 14:05

Wlcm bck Ktty Ct hv a nce ct np?

I laugh out loud at her lame attempt at rhyming.

To: Makenzie de Hailen

Wow tht ws lme, srsly, i slpt wll, u pt me into a coma. Wud?

Makenzie de Hailen- 14:07

Drvng 2 skwl, I gotta cln. :| N u?

To: Makenzie de Hailen

LOL shm, u shdnt txt nd drv u kno. Im mtng Marley brdstx.

Makenzie de Hailen- 14:12

Wtv u say mom, rmbr wht I sd? Gt hr 2 lstn b4 she acses u of shit.

To: Makenzie de Hailen

Tnx. I gotta gt drssd. Byez x

Makenzie de Hailen- 14:15

I jst gt 2 skwl, c u 2moro xxx

I sigh and turn to my closet to pick out a outfit I decide that I like Makenzie's shirt, its blue with Vocal Adrenaline Nationals 2012 New York City written across it in black, at the back it says Makenzie de Hailen that was hand written in Makenzie's loose writing in black sharpie it's been hand stitched at the right side to scrunch up revealing my stomach and the collar has been cut lower and wider so that it starts below my left shoulder, it's comfortable so I just decide to wear it, Makenzie obviously dressed me this morning as I'm wearing her microscopically short denim shorts, luckily you can't see a bulge because of my compression shorts. I decide to just leave my attire as it is because really? I don't look too bad at all. I decide to wear white pumps and white loop earrings and I pull my hair into an untidy high pony. I just put mascara on for makeup.

Suddenly my phone beeps again.

Olivia Red- 14:31

You're 1 of us now, u have orientation.

To: Olivia Red

K thanx.

"One of us" I murmur to myself, I think about that, flanking Makenzie is like being co-captain of the Cheerios, instant respect. Thinking about Makenzie I feel my shorts tighten, there is a mutual attraction between me and her, that's a fact. But I'm not special, not even a blind man could resist her. I don't like Makenzie in a girlfriend type of way, she's just attractive. Marley on the other hand, she's perfect, an angel sent from heaven, both physically and personality wise. I'm in love with her, she's my drug, heck, she's my air, I need her to live. But she's dangerous, she could destroy me.

God, I'm such a sap, this dilemma is eons old, the easy choice, Makenzie, she's safer, although she's mentally unstable and a control freak, she is the safer choice. Or the difficult choice, Marley could destroy me, she knows my weak spots and has a nasty way of using them against me, she is my everything and all she needs to do is pick Jake or Ryder over me to completely destroy my world. I decide to talk to my mom; she'll know what to do.

I jog down the steps. I look up just in time to see my dad's broad chest. I can't stop in time and I slam into him, because I'm smaller than him I stumble backwards, he throws his arms out and catches me easily. His hands are pulling me up by my back and the scratches scream in pain and tears spring to my eyes unwillingly.

"Kitty, remember what I told you about running down the stairs, and... what's wrong?" He asks, cutting his own sentence short.

"Nothing daddy, I'm fine, just got a fright. He chuckles,

"Be careful Kitten, oh that reminds me, would you like to do a kickboxing class? You get bullied a lot and we thought you'd like it." I nod, that does sound good, then I can defend myself.

"That would be great dad, when do I start?" He chuckles at my enthusiasm.

"Tomorrow, your equipment is in the cabinet downstairs." He says, he walks past me up the staircase and disappears into the study. I carry on walking down the stairs to see that my mom has abandoned her paper and she is busy wiping down the counters.

"Mom, can I talk to you?" I ask with a shaky voice. She looks up and nods. "What do you think I should do?" She sits down at the table in her previous spot and motions for me to do the same, I sit down.

"I assume that you mean abut that Marley girl and Makenzie?" She asks and I nod.

"Yeah, I don't know what I should do. I love Marley." I say and take a deep breath. My mom looks startled at that word. "Yes I love her, but there's something about Makenzie, she a complete basket case but I want to know why, I want to know her, I guess I'm attracted to her. Marley is difficult and dangerous, Makenzie is the safer choice although she is really crazy, no seriously, she's as mad as a hatter." I say. My mom nods.

"Marley seems confused, she doesn't seem to know what she wants, and I agree that that is dangerous, she seems to like assuming things before she know the whole story, I think you should just talk to her, sort everything out. This Makenzie girl seems reckless, but behind that, she has scared eyes, something has traumatized her and I don't think that she has had closure, I think that that is the reason behind her mental health, just keep on being patient with that one, get to know her and she might just open up to you." She says.

"Ok, thanks mom." I say with a smile.

"No problem Kitten." She says, then I realise something.

"How do you know how Makenzie's eyes look?" I ask suspiciously.

"Um, well..." I target a glare at her.

"Mom." I growl.

"Ok, you got me, she dropped you off." For a minute I'm confused.

"Why did you tell me that 'Liv dropped me off?" I ask.

"She asked me to say that to you. Something about her reputation." Ah, sweet clarity. "What time are you heading out?" She asks.

"Four." I answer

(Marley's POV)

I head downstairs, Riley close behind me.

"Morning Marley, Hello Riley, how did you two sleep?" My mother asks us.

"Good thanks Mrs. R, Marley finally called Firecracker." Riley says, leading me to believe that they talk about me.

"Oh, that's good!" My mom said genuinely "Kitty is so sweet! I hope you two sort out your differences." My mom says.

"Me too, mom she got me a birthday gift! I mean, how did she even know it was my birthday?" I exclaim.

"She might have phoned me and asked." My mom says shrugging. Guilt smashed into me like a train.

"I treat her horribly." I say and facepalm.

"You got that right Blue-Eyes." Says Riley, that reminds me, that girl with the creepy blue eyes...

"Riley, did you see the girl with the creepy blue eyes?" My mom puts a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon in front of the Latina and she forks a whole lot of it in her mouth.

"Yeah..." She says around a mouthful of egg. I grimace.

"Gross, swallow your food." I order and the brunette makes a point of swallowing loudly. "Good, did you see her with Kitty?" I ask.

"Yeah?" she says, wondering where I'm going with this.

"Do you think there's anything going on there?" I ask, my shoulders slumping.

"I dunno, I wouldn't mind doing that..." I glare at her and she snorts with laughter. "Sorry, I have a thing for blondes." She says in between bouts of guffaws.

"How is your crush on Brittany going?" I ask trying to change the subject. A pained expression crosses the normally care free Latina's face.

"It isn't. She blew me off, and I heard that Santana's back in town." She says with a grimace, I chortle.

"Santana aint all bad, she's sweet." I say, remembering my mentor and smiling.

"Yeah, and she wants my heart, roasted on a spit." Riley says with her right hand clutching her heat dramatically, an over exaggerated look of terror spreads over the Latina's face. I'm gasping for air in between laughter. "It's not funny!" She exclaims and that makes the situation even funnier.

"Its- gasp- hilarious!" I say, on the floor. Suddenly, she lunges at me, straddling my stomach, her fingers tickling my sides, I screech in uncontrollable laughter. "Noooo! Pleeeeassee stoooooop! Rileeeey stop!" I yell, howling with laughter.

"Hilarious huh?" She says, smirking at my struggling.

"I'm soooorrryyyy, pleeeaaaaseee stoop!" I beg, my sides and stomach are screaming in pain at laughing so much. I squirm, throwing her off balance, I scramble away, gasping for air, and she scrambles after me. I feel her hand clamp around my ankle and I shriek in laughter, she pulls me back and I throw my arms out to grab onto something.

"Girls, the neighbours are probably under the impression that someone is being murdered." My mom says bemusedly as she walks into the living room. Riley lets me go and I just lay on the floor for a couple of moments, catching my breath.

"Marley you do realise that it's half past three right?" Riley says after checking her watch.

"Ah, Damn!" I shout, jumping up and rushing to my room in record time, I throw on an old pair of jeans and a white t-shirt, brushing my hair quickly and rush out with only a glance at Riley and my mom.

When I arrive at Breadstix its 16:07 and I scan the restaurant for Kitty, not finding her, I get a table for two. No sooner than when my but hits the seat I see Kitty walk in, she looks breathtaking, a light blue shirt reveals her amazing abs and her shorts are pretty much non-existent, showing her toned legs, seriously, she looks like she was sculpted out of marble. She spots me and walks to my table.

"Hi." She says awkwardly, her voice straining.

"Hey." I say back, struggling not to gape at her, she takes a seat opposite me, I notice that she doesn't lean against the seat, favouring her back.

"So, we need to talk, well, I need to talk, you need to listen before you start assuming things and blow up on me again." She says, her throat sounds horrible and I really don't think she should be saying anything but I nod nonetheless.

"Ok." I say guiltily.

"Good, firstly, Makenzie, that girl with the weird eyes, she's not my girlfriend, in fact, if I had to classify her, she would be a frienemie, secondly, I haven't moved on, I don't see how I could, we weren't even together, it sucks that you and Jake are dating and I'm not going to hide how much that bugs me but I won't complain because that would make me a hypocrite. And thirdly, I realised, and this is really embarrassing, that I'm head over heels in love with you." She said with a huff of breath. I may or may not have choked on my glass of water at that. "Ok, talk."

"Kitty... I- I really don't know what to say." I exclaim. "You're in love with me?"

"Yeah." She sighs and bites her lip, tears brimming her eyes. "I know you're with Jake so I don't expect you to even feel a tenth of what I am." She says with a thick and shaky voice, lined with sadness. I slapped myself mentally for using that against her and I take her hand from across the table.

"I lied." I say and her head snaps up to connect eyes, I feel as though she's searching my soul. "He asked me out but I yelled at him, I'm horrible, I used him against you, gosh, Kitty I'm so so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, but in that moment I thought you were with that girl and It hurt so a wanted to make you hurt too, I'm so horrible, Kitty, I'm so sorry for hurting you, I'm sorry for running away from you that night we kissed, I'm sorry I accused you of sleeping with Riley, I'm sorry for yelling at you in that bathroom and again in the hallway, I'm just so sorry for everything!" Tears are streaming down my face, I want to let her know how sorry I am. "Kitty, I ran the first night because I was scared, I've never felt this way towards anybody before, much less a girl, it scared me, I was scared of being different, but when you sang that song to me I realised that I wasn't scared, not when I'm with you, I guess I feel safe with you, and I completely ruined that, I ruined everything between us and I've never felt so bad in my life, please say you forgive me, please, I love you too." I finish, I can't describe to you how I felt next, it was as if I had reignited her soul, the fire returned to her eyes and they blazed and roared as her fight returned, it was as if she had died and I had just resuscitated her. Her body straightened and she sat up straight, I watched her transform, even though tears were streaming down her face she looked anything but sad, a bright smile graced her features and I swear it lit up the room, she lit up the room as if she were sunshine, no, that's too gentle, she lit up the room as if she were fire, everything seemed brighter, her skin wasn't so pale, her hair not quite as limp, her eyes not as dull as they were a second ago. I watched her break, and now? I watched her heal.

"You love me too?" She asks in a soft whisper, happiness fills the words and they travel to me in a soft harmony of hope.

"I love you Kitty Wilde, I don't want to be scared anymore, no more pretending or assuming, no more fighting, I love you." I say as firmly as I can, she seems to lean on my words; they seem to pick her up.

"I forgive you." She says softly, the words are sweet and they caress me gently, I wouldn't be happier than I am now even if someone told me that I won the lottery, or the world. "I just want to be with you, but I have some things to take care of first ok?" She asks, I'm slightly confused but I nod anyway. "Thanks." I pull her up and crash our bodies together in a long overdue hug, holding onto her as if she were going to disappear at any given moment.

"Marley!" I hear and nearly scream, trust him to ruin this moment...

"What do you want Jake?" I ask, pulling away from Kitty. They glare at each other for a second before he speaks.

"I came with my brother, but I saw you and I decided to say hi to MY girl." He emphasises the "My" while glaring at Kitty, he swings his arm over my shoulders but I shrug him off. "I didn't expect to see the circus is in town." He jeers and I can almost hear Kitty grind her teeth.

"DON'T talk about her like that!" I growl surprising everybody including myself.

"Why? She belongs there." He says with a cruel chuckle, I stand so that we're facing each other.

"Shut it Jake!" I growl and an irritated look spreads across his face.

"Why are you defending her!?" He yells in frustration.

"Because I love her!" I shout matching his tone. The irritated look on his face turns to one of rage and fear shoots through me. He raises his hand and I barely have time to register what's happening before pain shoots through my face, did he just hit me? I think so, gosh my cheek hurts. Suddenly I see Kitty lunge at him, she tackles him to the floor and she hits his face, slamming his head against the floor, Jake grabs her ribs, his fingers digging into her back, she groans in pain and he flips her over, slamming her against the floor, I could see the breath get knocked out of the girl as she is slammed against the tiled floor. Using her small size to her advantage, she tries squirming but he has a firm grip on her ribs and she gets nowhere, fear is creeping into my heart at a rapid pace, what if he doesn't stop? I feel helpless as he hits her repeatedly; she lets out only grunts of pain as he hits her with all his might. Suddenly she brings her knee up too his groin, he lets out a girlish shriek of pain and she flips him over. She's hitting his face as he yells out profanities.

"YOU DONT FUCKING HIT GIRLS YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" She screams loudly while she hits him. Then I see it, blood, there's blood everywhere, all over Kitty. Suddenly a policeman pulls Kitty off of Jake, someone in the restaurant must have called the police and I sigh in relief. Another policeman grabs Jake. The policeman with Kitty, pins her on the ground roughly, cuffing her as she remains silent, the policeman with Jake does similar but he shouts profanities and insults at Kitty. Suddenly another policeman appears.

"Hey, are you ok miss?" He asks, I'm in shock so I just nod. "Can you tell me what happened?"

"Jake hit me and Kitty protected me." Was all I could come up with as a coherent sentence.

"Ok, do you want to lay charges?" He asks and I shrug.

"Can I please speak to Kitty first?" I ask politely and he nods.

"We're taking them both to the station, do you need a lift?" I nod.

"Yes please."

After an awkward drive I arrive at the station to see Kitty sitting on a chair, still cuffed, next to the front desk. I run to her and hug her tightly, she lets out a groan of pain and I jump back.

"Kitty, gosh, I'm so sorry!" I say, she's still covered in blood and the sight makes me sick. It seems to be originating from her back.

"It's ok. Can you call my mom? I can't move my hands." She says and I immediately grab her phone out of her pocket.

Her mother picks up on the second ring.

"Hi Mrs. Wilde? It's Marley, Kitty's at the police station."

"You got the wrong number, but what did Kit-Kat do? Does she need help?" The girl asks. Her voice is also hoarse.

"Sorry! She's... I dunno, she's Kitty, now I gotta go." I say and hang up to call her mom. "I called the wrong number, sorry." I say to Kitty apologetically, she nods.

"Hello?" A woman asks from the receiver.

"Hi, Mrs. Wilde?" I ask, hoping I didn't call the wrong number again.

"Yes?" The woman asks curtly.

"It's Marley." I say, I small growl is heard.

"Hello Marley, I assume that Kitty's in trouble otherwise you wouldn't be calling me. Where are you?" She asks, straight to the point.

"The police station ma'am." She hangs up and I hand Kitty's phone to her.

"She hung up on me." I tell her.

(Makenzie's POV)

God only knows how fucking fast I drove to get here, when that Marley girl phoned me and told me that Kit-Kat is at the police station, well, I may or may not have broken a few traffic laws. I get out of my car and jog (More like sprint) into the building, and there is Kit-Kat, covered in blood, with her hands cuffed behind her back, I sucked in a breath, hissing at the pain she must be feeling, I rush over to her.

"Bitch! You totes got your blood all over my top!" I yell to get her attention. Her head snaps up and a smile graces her features. The first thing I notice? Her fucking nose is broken; I want to kill whoever did that to her, no one messes with Makenzie's girl!

I'm only faintly aware of that Marley girl as I bend in to get a closer look my lips are only millimetres away from hers, only a breath away; it looks like it needs to be set. I sigh.

"Your nose Kit-Kat, Can I set it?" I ask not moving from my spot. She nods, the brunette grips onto her arm as I touch her nose with my index finger softly. "This is gonna sting like a bitch." I warn and she nods. I set it quickly, with a crunch, and she yelps in pain. "All done." I say with a grin. I look at the other girl. "Are you gonna introduce us... formally?" I ask playfully, standing back up, I faintly remember this girl as Marley.

"Oh, sorry, Makenzie, this is Marley, Marley, Makenzie." She says with a shrug. Marley holds out a hand, I ignore it. "Kenzie, be nice." Kitty warns and I reluctantly shake her hand, grumbling, I'm secretly happy that she uses my nickname.

"Whatever, MOM" I growl and she laughs, She looks different, her eyes seem lighter, she seems less... zombie-ish. She's fucking glowing. "God, Kit-Kat, you are so fucking beautiful." I mumble into her hair as I pull her into a gentle hug, I'm worried about her back but I just want to hold her for a second. As I pull back, I see the brunette, Marley, glare at me. I suppress a scoff; I'm more scared of a three-year-old. Kitty's blushing, it's so cute. God knows how much I fucking want her, but I don't want to force her. If she wants to be with Marley, that's fine, I'll just wait until Marley breaks her heart again and she sees that I'm better. I suppose that putting something in her drink didn't help me there...

"Makenzie, stop it." She says without venom and I chuckle.

"Anything for you Kit-Kat" I say with a wink.

"God, you're awful, crazy bitch." She calls me.

"Oh, ouch, mean much? That's rich coming from a creature of middle earth." I retort and she huffs before whining at the pain in her nose. Anger flares up in me. "Kit-Kat, who the fuck broke your nose?" I growl.

"I took care of him." She says with a smirk but my anger increases.

"HIM?" I ask (spit) disbelievingly, what guy hits a girl? I mean what the actual fuck? She winces at the tone of my voice and I reluctantly lower my voice. "Sorry."

"Yeah, he hit Marley and I went cray-cray on his sorry ass." She says with a little smile in Marley's direction.

"EW, gag me." I say at her love stricken expression. She glares at me and I laugh.

"Katherine Jane Wilde!" I hear a sharp voice behind me call angrily. Kitty's mom appears next to me. "What did you do?" she asks with irritation filling her tone.

"Jake hit Marley, so I tackled him." I hear her say.

"Oh, poor girl!" Kitty's mom says and touches Marley's cheek, "Kitty, please tell me that that is not your own blood." She pleads.

"It is mom." She says and fire burns up my throat, I know that it's my fault she has those scratches but he probably made them worse.

"Oh baby!" She cooes and hugs the embarrassed girl. She pulls back and sees me for the first time. "Makenzie, sweetie, what are you doing here?" She asks me, I can see Marley and Kitty's jaws drop in shock at the sweet tone the woman uses with me.

"Oh, Marley called me ma'am..." I start but said brunette cuts me off.

"Accidently." She says and I target a glare at her, she squirms a bit under my gaze before Kitty clears her throat to reprimand me.

"... And I came to see if she was ok." I finish. The woman nods.

"Thank you Makenzie." She says and I nod.

(Later, Marley's POV)

I hate her! I know I shouldn't hate anyone but really, if she were on fire and I had a glass of water, id drink it. When we got back to Kitty's house we went up to her bedroom.

She's still in the same clothes and they look horrible, I especially hate that top (well, mostly the writing on the back of it.)

"Kit-Kat?" I question.

"Her nickname for me, it's better than Smeegle, I like it." She says and gives a little smile.

"I prefer Firecracker." I growl. She throws her head back and laughs.

"Riley's nickname for me... You still need a nickname for me, I mean everybody has one, even if it's degrading." She says and now that I think about it, that's true. She turns around to put her phone on her bedside table, her back looks horrible.

"Kitty, your back, can I take a look? I'm worried about you." I say and she hesitates, she looks... scared. It confuses me. "Please Kitty, there's a lot of blood." She still looks hesitant but she nods slowly. She lifts the top over her head and I see the darkening bruises on her stomach, she then slowly turns around, there are eight parallel cuts running down the length of her back and I feel sick, they look like scratches. I wonder where they came from.

"Marley, I was drunk and we weren't talking, I felt bad and I wanted to feel good in all of it..." She trails off sadly, all of the pieces came together and boy did I want to be angry, but she was right, we weren't even talking, I have no right to be angry.

"Who?" I ask in a watery tone, gosh, I hope she doesn't say...

"Makenzie." She says and I feel like crying and screaming and slapping her and hitting Makenzie, all at once. But I can't, not now, not when Kitty and I are talking and comfortable. I walk into her little bathroom, grabbing a cloth and running it under a tap.

"Lie on the bed, on your stomach." I say and she does so. I sit down next to her and I start cleaning the scratches carefully with the cloth. After a moment I speak. "Why?"

"I thought you hated me, I thought you were dating Jake, It hurt, I wanted to feel something good in that hurt and Makenzie was there, I'm sorry." I lean down and kiss her cheek.

"I forgive you, Is that what you need to 'sort out'?" I ask hopefully.

"Yeah, I have to speak to Makenzie, I mean, she is a friend." She says and I sigh.

"More like fiend." I say under my breath, Kitty picks it up and chuckles.

"You really don't like her hey?" I shake my head and sigh.

"Nope."

(The next day.)

We're, once again, sitting in glee club. Even though we only saw each other yesterday, I miss Kitty; she didn't want to transfer schools again so soon. Jake is still in jail, by now, everybody knows what happened and I've been bombarded with questions all day today.

"Ok guys, we have a guest, well, she invited herself and I didn't have a say in the matter." Finn grumbled, just then, Santana came strolling into the room with a pissed expression on her face, I glance at Riley in the back row, she looks oddly pale, her green eyes wide in terror. I also glance at Brittany who is also looking at Santana with wide eyes.

"OK, so I came here because I heard some rumours that I want to clear up, first, Kitty has a dick?" We mumble a yes and she nods. "Secondly, she's got eyes on Marley?" I feel my face turn red in embarrassment as the New Directions again murmur a yes. "Ok, then Kitty transferred after a huge fight with Marley?" She looks me squarely in the eyes and I look down at my lap. "A fight that also revealed that the new Puckerman has a crush on my girl, Brittz!" Her voice was climbing an octave.

"Santana, calm down." Brittany warned.

"No me guesta!" She yells. "I leave this school for less than one year and it falls to shit! Get your shit together! I now I heard that man-whore jnr. beat up a girl?" We nod. "I hope he's in jail... anyway, Marley get with Kitty already and end that drama, girl-Puckerman, leave Brittany the hell alone, she already has a boyfriend, even if he's a rare strain of frog-slash-fish and I hate him with every fibre in my being, Tina, stop being a hag, Blaine's gay, get over your life! Is that all the drama or are there more bitches I have to put in their place? You are shaming the girls of McKinley, get your acts together!" She yells. We all look at her, stunned. "Am I getting through to any of you? God, we need a bitch up in here." She glares at us all as we nod furiously. She looks at Finn. "You can thank me later Lumps." She says as she walks out the room. We all just look at one other, completely stunned.

**I know that Santana's scene is short but I'm out of ideas for her, I never really had ideas for her in the first place... She'll have a slightly bigger part in the future. In the next chapter Kitty and Makenzie have a talk about Makenzie's behaviour... will it go well? Will it go awfully? Will Makenzie lose it? I know I focus on Makenzie a lot but like I've said before, she has a major role later on... like HUGE role... Dum Dum Dum... Anyway, I'm so sorry I can't answer your reviews, like I said, my phone got confiscated from me at school and I only got it back today... And the battery's flat... :(**

**Also, I'm sick, I'm really really sick and it sucks balls. So my concentration sucks and I can't focus on anything. And I'm being a grade A bitch to anything that looks at me so people are irritated to death of me.**

**AND I damaged the ligament in my right hand again the other day for the fourth time, and I have a term's work to do in one day... not to mention my phone withdrawal...**

**Please review; it would make me feel a whole lot better.**

**Love you all.**

**-EmoChildP**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, chapter 8.**

**Reviews:**

**ShadowCub: You don't know the characters because they OC and HAHA that's a bit of a funny picture, lol bridle style, LOL.**

**TheBoodocksRox: Haha, I don't use text speak a lot, now and then at most but i'm fluent in the language lol, I'm glad you understood the bare minimum.**

**The kickboxing lessons won't be featured until next chapter (Maybe) but she's been to two so far. And Hahaha Another funny picture, she can do it Tekken style lol.**

**I can't take credit for that line, I'm sorry, when I heard it first I was crying with laughter, as you can tell, I'm also easily amused.**

**Ps- Yes, shit is always happening to me, holy fuck, I would very much like my life to be boring and uneventful but that shit just aint happening. And your reviews always make me laugh, thanks.**

** .927:thank you, as long as reviews keep coming I will.**

**MarvelousMax: Thanks, I know that Santana's scene was random but I have NO ideas for her.**

**jdthperri: sorry.**

**XxSmileForBeautyxX: Your review made me smile thanks.**

**Flaka94: Thank god.**

**ToDieWouldBeABigAdventure: They're not out of the woods yet...**

**Catlover10808: Haha tru dat**

**Your Fan: Wow, you just popped up everywhere all of the sudden, damn, sneak attack! Wow, thanks for all the reviews, not only on this story but the others as well, I'm happy to have a fan, hope you will remain my fan for a while, thank you for all of the kind words. :)**

**I don't own glee, but Makenzie and Riley are MINE as are Olivia and Jadynn... and Riley's family.**

**Ok so there's a bit of a time jump in this chapter, about a week and a half.**

**Enjoy**

(Kitty's POV)

I storm down the halls of Carmel, my blue cheerleading skirt swishing with each step I take, people part for me like the red sea, the news had got around that I'm in Makenzie's group and just like I predicted, instant respect. I storm to the bleachers; I'm furious, fuck the justice system!

"Whoa, what did it do to you Smeegs?" Asks Olivia, did I just say that out loud? Whatever.

"They fucking let Jake out on bail!" I screech, I had gotten my voice back and I intend on using it. How dare they? He fucking hit Marley! I pace up and down like a caged animal, fury rolls off of me in waves and I take a swing at a punching bag that Makenzie had stolen before I even arrived at Carmel and I hit it, it swings back and forth lazily and somehow it makes me more angry. "FUCK!" I yell in rage. My vision is clouded red.

"Hey Kit-Kat..." I feel a pair of familiar hands on my shoulders and look into shocking blue. "...Take a breath ok?" I follow her instruction and I breathe deeply, it somewhat calms me and I sigh in frustration.

"What do I do Makenzie?" I ask in defeat, crumpling into her arms. Her cold embrace is oddly comforting.

"You don't let him get to you... and you don't let me get to him ok?" She says sincerely. It makes me smile. "Now stop hugging me, it's weird." She snaps playfully. "Something tells me that that isn't all." She eyes me critically. I sigh and drop my shoulders.

"No." She glares at Olivia and Jadynn.

"Leave." She orders, they both shoot irritated glances at her, but leave begrudgingly. "What's wrong?" She asks, sitting down on the sofa she stole. I sit down next to her.

"She blew up on me again." I say and lunge at the unsuspecting girl, pulling her into a hug. I sob into strawberry blonde hair, breathing in a scent I've become accustomed to lately, cherries and tequila, a strangely nice combination. "A-and sh-she used J-J-Jake on me again! Why d-does sh-she do th-that?" I cried into her hair, she rubs soothing circles into my back, pulling me close, she knows that I need hugs when I'm upset.

"Oh, Kit-Kat, What happened?" She asks softly, her words were almost gentle, but that's too far, she IS Makenzie after all.

"Sh-she was telling m-me her insec-curities a-about m-me and h-her and I-I was try-ying to comfort her, I-I was but...

(Flashback)

"What if I get fat? You won't love me anymore, that Makenzie girl is so pretty, what if you leave me for her?" Marley says over the phone.

"Marley, I love you, YOU, not Makenzie. I'd never leave you, ok?" I try to comfort her.

"NO! It's not 'OK!' Maybe it would just be easier if I went to Jake and you went to Makenzie, Problem solved! You'll leave me eventually! Just because I'm fat!" She yells through the phone. "I might as well beat you to the punch, Right!?" With that she hangs up.

(End of flashback)

...Sh-she just b-b-blew up!" I cry into her shoulder, when she used Jake against me again my heart broke into a million tiny pieces.

"Oh, Kit-Kat, do you know where that came from?" She asks, I shake my head into her shoulder, sobbing.

"I don't know if we're ok or if she hates me or if..." Makenzie pushes me off her gently.

"Look at me Katherine Wilde!" She orders me harshly, she's never used my full name before and I don't understand why but I look into her icy eyes fearfully. "Shut the fuck up! She does not hate you! Nobody could hate you! I dunno what's going on with her but she does not hate you, that girl loves you, understandably so, you are fucking amazing, if she can't see how much she hurts you then she's not worth it, you're so amazing to her and she repays you by shouting at you! You don't deserve that shit!" She's getting very angry and I realise that it's the first time I see her angry and it's not even about her.

"Kenzie, calm down." I say gently and she does, looking into my eyes, her blue eyes are swimming with emotion.

"I'm sorry- It's just- Fuck let me just show you!" she growls in frustration before cupping my face gently and kissing me, putting as much emotion into that kiss as she can. I don't respond, I'm too shocked as I feel her soft lips on mine. The realisation of what happens dawns on me and I push her away.

"Makenzie, what are you doing?" I exclaim in mixed emotions.

"I just... I'm so fucking sorry Kitty!" She says in a watery, but angry tone, her face looks conflicted and her eyes are watery as she runs her long fingers through her blonde hair, I know that look, it's the 'I'm about to bolt' look, I know that look very well. I grabbed her wrist as she turned.

"Makenzie, wait. Talk to me, please, I don't know what's going on in your mind unless you tell me." I feel déjà vu creep into my heart for the third time now and I hope that this time, I won't be shouted at or ran away from. What she does still haunts me to this day, she collapses into my arms and cries, and I don't mean sobs, she wails, loudly as her body wracks in the force of her crying. Fear turns me to ice, what happened to make the strongest person I know break down in tears?

"K-K-Kitt-tyyyy..." She wails into my shoulder, her breath is hitching and she's shaking violently, I realise that she's having a panic attack and hush her, stroking her hair.

"Kenzie, breath girl, just breathe. It's going to be ok." I coo as she clings to me, she hiccups on her tears and then proceeds to let out another attempt at speech.

"D-don't ha-ate mee, pleeaaaseee K-K-Kit-tyy!" She begs and dread crawls into me.

"Hey, I won't hate you." She looks at me with distraught eyes, black trails of eyeliner run down her cheeks. It's a heartbreaking sight.

"Kitty, I'm p-pregnant." She chokes out in a strangled tone. It hits me like a ton of bricks.

"Is it mine?" I ask in a whisper. She laughs bitterly, it's a broken sound.

"You're the only one with a dick that I've slept with in seven months." She says, calming down slightly.

"But we used protection!" I exclaim.

"Condoms are only 90% effective." She spits bitterly.

"What are you going to do?" I ask.

"I'm keeping it, it's a mini me..." she looks down at her abdomen and puts a hand to it before looking at me again. "...and you." She finishes. "But, I can't do it alone Kitty." She says honestly.

"I won't abandon you two, its mine too." I respond immediately. I stroke her hair as she cries into my shoulder. I know that this will put strain on the delicate relationship between Marley and me, but I would never abandon Makenzie.

(Marley's POV)

Why do I always screw up? That fight with Kitty was so pointless, sure we made up again but recently she's seems... Kitty avoids the subject of Makenzie as much as possible, when I bring the blonde up she swiftly changes the subject. I turn from my locker to see blue... Cheerleaders? I know that they aren't Cheerio's because the cheerleaders in red are staring at the unwelcome guests with horrified expressions on their faces. Suddenly my vision is blocked by a soft pair of hands over my eyes.

"Guess who!" The person whispers into my ear, only one person can do this to my body...

"Kitty?" I ask and she removes her hands. "Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" I ask in surprised happiness.

"Carmel is having a 'challenge McKinley day', every club he have IS HERE. Even the glee club!" She says excitedly, Makenzie flashes through my mind and ruins my mood.

"Is she here?" I ask venomously, Kitty chuckles and wraps her arms around my waist, resting her head on my shoulder.

"You're so cute when you get all jealous. Yeah Makenzie's here, can we just not think about her, she puts you in a bad mood and it's not every day that we're in the same school." She says and I smile.

"I'm sorry, I love you." I say and take a long breath, letting her scent invade my senses. "So so so much..." I say exhaling. An idea comes into my head, I want her... all of her, and she's here, at my school...

"I love you too." She says.

"Kitty, go to the janitor's closet... now." I growl seductively, I hope she'll go for it because I want her. She looks at me with wide eyes as I smirk, hoping that I look at least the tiniest bit sexy. Suddenly I feel something hard against my inner thigh; my stomach does back flips feeling her. I lead her to the janitor's closet and slam her against the wall, kissing her neck, moving my hands under her shirt.

(Kitty's POV)

I moaned as Marley kissed my neck, alternating between sucking and licking while her hands explore my body, she messages my breast then pinches my nipple softly I moan and arch into her touch. I grab one of her shoulders and flip us over. She yelps in surprise and I run my hands over her stomach moving up soft skin to her breast. I pull her top over her head dropping it to our feet and then I do the same with her skirt as she fumbles with my clothes. I take one of her nipples into my mouth and suck gently, running my tongue over a rosy bud.

"Kitty-" She gasps. I run my hand back down her body and run my finger through her folds, testing her wetness. She's more than ready for me, practically dripping. She pulls me in for a kiss, beautiful is the only way I can describe it, slow, gentle and unhurried. She raises her hips into my hand, asking for more. I kiss her slowly, I didn't notice her hand until it grabs my dick I moan. She pumps her hand on my dick about four times and then flips us over again. She aligns my dick with her entrance and our eyes connect hazel meeting blue, asking for permission. Our lips connect and she lowers herself onto me from her tippy toes, sinking onto my dick, she hisses in pain but keeps going. She's so tight, silky walls clench my dick, hungrily pulling me in. I came to a resistance and Marley whimpered a bit.

"Marley, we don't have to, you know, It's gonna hurt." She pulls in a shaky breath and moves a bit, readjusting herself, then places a feather light kiss to my forehead. I'm extra careful not to move, because I don't want to hurt her.

"I want this; just let me get used to the feeling. I'll tap you when 'm ready ok?" I nod and we kiss, her lips are barley there and I'm just trying to reassure her. She taps my shoulder and I move inside of her, pushing past the resistance. She immediately cries out in pain and a tear leaks from her eye.

"Kitty."She says shakily, touching her forehead to mine. I just let her adjust. She taps my shoulder again and I push the rest of me into her until our hips are flush against each other. She connects our lips again and the kiss is loving, I touch her bottom lip with my tongue and she opens her mouth, letting me in. We break the kiss and she takes a deep breath.

"So tight." I gasp at her and she grunts in acknowledgement. She shuffles a little bit causing me to moan.

"Uhh Kitty, I'm so full..." She moans. She moves up, so that only my tip is in her and then slowly drops again, I watch as my dick disappears inside of her and then reappears with every movement she makes. Pleasure is burning through my body and I thank god that I don't come early. I decide to meet her halfway and I cant my hips up when she comes down. I obviously did something right because her grip on my shoulders tightened. "Try that again." We repeat the action and she cries out in pure ecstasy. "Oh, please just don't stop, whatever you do, just don't stop doing that." She pleads. I oblige, repeating the movements. "Harder Kitty." She orders and I comply I thrusted into her and she moaned in delight. I feel so close to her. Her forehead is still resting on mine, we lock hands too. Her walls quiver and I can tell that she's close.

"M-Marleyy- close.." I moan, trying to warn her. She nods.

"Me too- Kitty!" She says and my hips jerk in a new direction. "Right there! Just do that again!" She shrieks as her hips jerk, I smile at finding her spot and repeat the action. Her walls lock onto my dick and squeeze, the sensation throws me over the edge as I come with her. I shoot my seed deep within her core as she screams my name. Her muscles fail her as she collapses onto me, I don't mind at all, she's as light as a feather. I continue moving my hips, drawing out her orgasm. Then something hits me.

"Marley we didn't use protection." I say with a shaky voice. I pull out of her and she whimpers in pain.

"It's ok, I'm on the pill, my mom wanted to make sure I wouldn't become pregnant." She leans her forehead against mine and sighs. "I love you Kitty" guilt overwhelms me.

"Marley I love you too but I have to go ok?" I say, I can't even look at the beautiful girl in front of me knowing that Makenzie is carrying my child. I gather my clothes, putting them on in record time "I'm sorry Marley." I say as I flee.

I only faintly hear a "Kitty wait!" before I'm gone, jogging down the hall at a breakneck pace. Suddenly I hear a familiar voice, someone who wouldn't judge me.

"Firecracker!" I lock my feet before I can slam into the Latina, I end up slamming into her anyway, hugging her tightly.

"Riley I need your help; I don't know what to do!" I say into her shoulder.

"Ok, we're going to mine ok?" I nod as she takes me to the parking lot. I spot Makenzie on the way there.

"Kenzie, can you take over for me, I have to go." I say to the blonde who eyes Riley curiously before nodding. "Thanks, you're the best!" I say earning a smile. Riley just gives her a glare, the Latina pulls me to her bike and hands me her helmet, straddling the vehicle, I do similar and she kicks it to life.

Riley's house was really Riley's house. Dubstep was being played very loudly. I mean, the windows were rattling and the walkway to the front door vibrating. It wasn't a bad looking; I mean it's a double story with a good garden. A little cobblestone walkway led me to the front door; it had a brass knocker on it. Riley reaches into a pot plant nearby and pulls out a key, unlocking the door we walk into the living room after a few seconds a woman who looked nearly exactly like Riley walks in to greet us.

"Hey, you're home early, dontchya' have school. " She greeted as if she were a teenager, probably Riley's older sister.

"Ma! I can't reach the paint!" A little kid's voice rang over the music.

"Grab a chair Hijo!" She shouted back. A little boy about ten years of age appeared next to the woman, shocking green eyes greeted me shyly, and he ran his little fingers through spiked hair.

"I'm Kitty, Riley invited me over." I said nervously. She smiled but it faded and turned into a look of irritation as the kid tugged on her top.

"Ma, I can't reach it!" he whined. She glanced at me apologetically.

"Sorry, Hijo, go get a chair I'll be there now!" She said, stepping aside and shooing the boy to go inside further the house. We walked into a sitting area. It had one large couch, two smaller couches and a large flat screen T.V. I noticed the furniture was bolted to the floor, probably due to the vibrating of the floor. There was a display case with several trophies and medals in it, some for soccer others for baseball. I noticed a baseball bat, gloves and helmet in the corner, along with small soccer boots and a soccer ball in a net, hung neatly on a nail hammered into the wall. The helmet had 'Bring it Bitch!' written across it in black sharpie along with 'R!l£¥'.

"Mama, I still can't reach it!" The boy's voice rang.

"I'm c'ming god!" She yelled, her voice flowed over the music easily.

"Hurry!" The boy shouted and the thumping of footsteps was heard above us. The kitchen must be above us. The woman rushed up the flight of stairs following the nagging of the boy and Riley looked at me apologetically, she walks to the staircase.

"Hey Firecracker, let's go to my room." She says and bolts up the stairs leaving me to scramble after her. Her room was littered with clothes and she had a drum set against her far wall. She also had a DJ system next to her bed and a computer next to that. She fiddles with the system before the music cuts off. "Sorry 'bout that, I'm just finishin' a song and my mama likes listening to it." She gestures behind me and I see a beanbag. I sit down gratefully, my legs are jell-o. She sits on her bed.

"Will ya tell me 'bout what's happening now?" I nod my head, I really need to get it off my chest. I notice that her English is very relaxed and she has an accent when she isn't around school.

"What do you know?" She chuckles but it's a sad sound.

"Naw, nothin' I wouldn't be askin' ya if I knew anythin'." She says. I groan in frustration. "My cousin in Lima Heights says that she saw ya with a gal in a party. A small blonde, mouth like a sailor, she said. It's defiantly worth tellin' me 'bout." She says, Lima Heights? Doesn't really surprise me, she looks like she could be from Lima Heights, She has an intimidating look to her, like she could defiantly be dangerous if given the chance.

"Lima Heights?" I question.

"I transferred from LHH." She says. I raise an eyebrow. "Ok fine, I got kicked out ok?" She says and I laugh.

"I'm not surprised." She shoots me a glare and it unsettles me slightly, I know that if she wanted to, Riley could be extremely intimidating.

"Watch it Firecracker." She growls and I laugh again.

"Sorry." I mumble sarcastically, I'm not sure where I stand with the half Latina. She seems very forgiving but I kept a lot of things from her and I wouldn't blame her if she's seriously pissed. She seems to have noticed my nervousness and she scoffs.

"You should know about a Latina's temper. Wasn't that Santinita chica a Latina?" She asks.

"You mean Santana?" I say.

"Yeah hot-stuff." She says waving a dismissive hand over her head.

"Yeah, but she was never really angry with me." I say nervously. She furrows her brow in confusion.

"Who said I'm angry with ya?" She asks and I nearly face-palm.

"Sorry, I just assumed since I kept so many things from you and I didn't talk to you for a while that you would be pissed, I would be pissed." She let out a husky laugh.

"Naw, relax Firecracker." She pulls a pack of cigarettes out of her hoodie pocket and lights it, taking a long drag. My face screws up in disgust. She notices and turns her head to the side to exhale. "Sorry, I'm just worried 'bout ya Kitty." She says and my head snaps up, she used my real name. Her eyes are distant and unfocused.

"Uh, Riley?" I ask.

"I'm worried about ya and Blue-eyes." She says, focusing her gaze on me.

"Mija! " Another voice calls.

"Up here Mami!" She calls back. The door opens and another woman peeks in. I smile at the woman that is like a second mom to me and she smiles back. She crosses her arms and walks up to Riley; she grabs the cigarette out of her, ignoring the sound of protest from Riley.

"These will kill you." She says, she brings the cigarette to her lips and takes a long drag before handing back to the smaller Latina. My mouth drops open.

"Me and your Mama are going to Lima Heights. I'm just dropping her at work then she'll be back, put the cancer stick out before she gets up here." The woman says.

"Too late. I told you to that you aren't allowed to smoke." I was confused at seeing the different woman.

"Firecracker, you know my mami and this is my mama." Riley says, noticing my confused expression. I nod, this makes more sense.

"Nadia." The one greets. "I'll be back in ten, make sure your brother doesn't burn the house down 'k?" She says and disappears before Riley can protest, the girl sighs.

"What d'ya need to talk 'bout Firecracker?" She asks.

"I'm a horrible person!" I exclaim, Riley looks at me in shock.

"Why d'ya say that?" She asks cautiously.

"You know that girl with the extremely blue eyes?" I ask.

"Yea, demonio-child."She says and I nod.

"We slept together..." I say thickly.

"No way! While you dated Marley?" She asks angrily.

"No! I would never cheat on Marley, I love her!" I shout to assure her. "It was after sectionals, we went to a party, we got drunk, and it was a mistake." I say in a watery tone. "But Riley, that's not why I need to talk to you..." I say and swallow. "She's pregnant." Riley's mouth opens and closes a few times, resembling a fish.

"Does Marley know?" Is the first thing she wheezes.

"No." I say on the verge of tears.

"Kitty, you have to tell her." She says in a grave tone, sending shivers down my spine.

"I know Riley, I was going to tell her today but she gave me her virginity!" I exclaim. "I didn't know what to do so I ran and then I saw you and god I just need a shitload of help!" I say freaking out. She gets up and hugs me.

"I know it's scary but you have to tell Marley, before she does, you know she's after you." Riley says looking into my eyes, sick realisation burns through me as I reach for my phone, I dial Marley's number and she picks up on the first ring.

"Marley."

**Leave you in suspense!**

**Makenzie's pregnant! *Hides* don't kill me! It's necessary for the plot ok? **

**Have you guys heard of the butterfly project? If you** **haven't then you should check it out, y'know, just to show your support and stuff.**

**Ok, now, important stuff, I have another Fic! Yay! What if remains my sole focus though but you guys should really check it out? It's called: Nothing is as it seems when the world crumbles down. It's really awesome, thanks.**

**What will happen when Makenzie and Riley meet? DunDunDUUUUUUUUNNNNNN! Lol jk, but it will be epic. We will have little hints of Brittana next chapter along with a little Jake and Kitty/Marley/Makenzie talk...**

**Please review, the chapters are back to their usual length of +/- 4K each so that little 6K chapter was a rarity.**

**Love you all**

**-EmoChildP **


	9. Chapter 9

**OVER 100 REVIEWS BITCHES! WHOOP WHOOP!**

**Ok so I love you guys right now, I always did, but if you guys were all the same person (And an incredibly hot chick) I'd marry you! **

**So I'm getting so many reviews now that if I reply to them all my ANs will be longer than the actual chapter so I will only be replying to the people who have reviewed constantly.**

**dayday- you'll just have to see.**

**TheBoondoxRox- They will, but not soon. Chill, just wait and be patient, Kitty has a thing for crazy women? Tru dat**

**MothsCry- Ok so you are a new reviewer, but someone who decides to leave a review THAT long deserves a reply, damn girl/dude, made my day, thanks. The pregnancy will reveal all and I mean all, all of your questions will be answered.**

**TexasGirl2016-You don't review often but again, your review had me crying with laughter so I had to reply or at least give a shout . I'm sorry your update is so short lol.**

**Jdthperri- my pleasure.**

**Thank you to all the other people who bother to review, you guys are all amazing, really you are. So I can't update any time soon as in not until late next month or early the month after, moving requires me selling my computer and shit.**

**Also I watched the finale, about who Katie is: I FUCKING KNEW IT BITCHES! I won so much money betting on that shit... lol.**

**Also I know this chapter is short and I'm sorry.**

**Ok so onto the chapter.**

"_I know it's scary but you have to tell Marley, before she does, you know she's after you." Riley says looking into my eyes, sick realisation burns through me as I reach for my phone, I dial Marley's number and she picks up on the first ring._

"_Marley."_

"_Kitty? I'm so worried, where are you?"_ I sigh as relief ripples through me, thank god Makenzie is playing nice and Marley doesn't know anything.

"Marley, I'm so sorry, I'll explain everything to you, we promised that we wouldn't keep anything from each other and this is me keeping that promise, but Makenzie also has to be there ok?" I say and there's silence for a little while, only my and Riley's breathing can be heard. I actually take the phone from my ear to check if she's still there, she is.

"_Ok…"_ She says and I can tell that its taking every ounce of her not to be bitter at Makenzie's name. _"Where?"_ She asks and I breath out a breath I didn't even know I was holding.

"The auditorium, Makenzie will be there for Glee." I say.

"_Ok, I'm waiting for you, I love you."_ My heart swells at the little confession and tears sting my eyes.

"I love you too, see you now." I say in a watery tone and hang up. Riley pulls me into a hug.

"You'll be ok, Firecracker." She says and I nod.

"I know, I'll make it ok." I say determinedly.

"Uh, can I come with you?" She asks as if I wasn't even thinking about her.

"I need you there Riley, Makenzie is… unstable and I need someone to help me if she…" I'm struggling to find the right sentence.

"Loses it?" Riley offers, trying to lighten the mood, if only she knew…

"Yeah I guess." I say, we make our way down the stairs and see Riley's brother again he eyes us suspiciously.

"Mama said ya hafta take care of me, I'll tell her!" He says with a smirk.

"If ya don't squeal I'll give ya my pizza tonight." Riley bargains and instead of answering her brother makes a zipping motion across his mouth and makes his way to the kitchen.

We arrive at school again and I think I prefer driving with Makenzie, when Riley wants to she can be worse than the blonde… ok, maybe not. We walk into the auditorium. The school is empty except for Makenzie, Marley, Riley and I. As we're walking to the stage, where Makenzie and Marley are glaring at each other, Riley just falls onto a chair as we're walking past it, this isn't her battle.

I climb onto the stage and look at the girls who are glaring at each other.

"Marley, I need to tell you something, Makenzie, you have no choice but to let me." Both of their heads turn towards me, both nodding, Makenzie sighs and hugs me, wrapping her arms around me.

"Just don't hesitate, please, just tell her." She says into my ear. I nod and we separate I then go to marley, hugging the brunette, holding onto her, I then peck her lips and separate from her, standing in the middle of them.

"Marley, you know that after sectionals I… well…"I start but get cut off by Makenzie.

"Fucked me." She says with a smug smirk, eyes gleaming. Marley visibly flinches and clenches her jaw.

"Makenzie." I growl warningly, she just shrugs me off. "Well.. She's… uhh." I start again but I'm again cut off.

"I'm Preggers." She says, I hear the undertone of fear in the blondes voice, even though she tried to cover it up with nonchalance. Marley looks like someone just ripped her heart out and played baseball with it, and then that familiar look of anger crosses over her face.

"You didn't think to wrap it up!?" Marley screeches at me, I cower and hold my hands up in defense. I don't want to fight with her.

"Don't you dare fucking yell at her!" Makenzie defends me, anger flowing off of her I stand up straight, I don't want Makenzie losing it.

"Makenzie!" I warn again, she completely ignores me, taking a step towards Marley who mirrors the action, they're standing face to face.

"No, she didn't wrap it up, I did. Then she pounded into me until I came, all over her." Makenzie taunts in a husky tone, Marley looks livid and she balls her hands up into a fist. "I'd bet those scars are still there, they'll always be there, Remember Marley, You can fuck her until her dick falls off but I'LL always be her first, ME, and she'll remember it every time she looks in the mirror." She's pushing Marley and I can see that my girlfriend is about to snap, her top lip is quivering and her lips are parted slightly to see her teeth.

"Bitch!" Marley screams and slaps Makenzie who steps back in surprise, clutching her cheek, I don't know what shocked me more, Marley swearing or Marley slapping Makenzie. Either way fear shoots through me, pumping through my veins, fear for Marley's sake, Makenzie also comes out of shock, something I can't place flashes in her unnervingly blue eyes they grow cold, her hand moves back and she reaches into her belt. Riley, seeing this jumps up behind me, ready for Makenzie to fly of the handle, suddenly my body's ablaze, adrenaline shooting through me, my brain switches to auto pilot and I drop into the stance my kickboxing instructor taught me. Just as Makenzie pulls out her knife I kick out as hard as I can, my foot connects with the knife, sending it flying out of Makenzie's hand, landing somewhere behind us with a faint metallic clatter in the backround, Riley also decides to take action and without thinking tackles Makenzie on reflex, sending them both to the floor and knocking the breath out of Makenzie who hits the ground with a thud, her head slams against the floor with a sickening _'crack'_ that seems to echo, tearing through the air and reaching even the corners of the room, in reality, it probably isn't that loud but to me it's the loudest thing I've ever heard, Marley also tenses and lunges at the blonde, her intentions obviously a little less that friendly, but I catch her around her waist, pulling her away as she squirms and yells, howling in protest. Suddenly I realize what just happened, Riley tackling her, the crack…

Riley probably just thought the same thing as she jumps away from Makenzie, flying away from the blonde, with her green eyes wide and scared and her skin paling in fear, watching the blonde who is still lying in the same position, sprawled across the floor, completely still, her blonde hair framing her face in tangles, she looks like she's sleeping, but we know better.

"Shit!" Both Riley and I yell at the same time in a shrill voice when we see it, fear rips through me like knives, ice cold but burning like fire… from strawberry blonde hair… creeping… like a snake… pooling on the floor… around her thin form… scarlet red… blood.


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow guys, it's really been a while. I'm sorry for the lack of updates but they'll continue to be rare until I get my own laptop. I missed all of you! And if you're reading this, thanks for sticking with this fic and being the patient saints you all are!**

**Reviews:**

**Jdthperri and Autumn: Makenzie isn't dead; I wouldn't kill this character I have grown to love.**

**TexasGirl2016: That's the Makenzie effect lol, hate her one second, love her the next. I love Riley too! Lol and I agree that glee should have a female Puckerman. Don't worry though, Kitty and Riley are strictly 'lesbros' and will remain that way. Thanks for the rant!**

**ShadowCub: You'll see.**

**Holly. shearer. 927: Yes ma'am.**

**Roscoson: That royally sucks. I'm sorry; I'll try to make time to read some of your writing.**

**Hakuna-fukin-Matata: 1. I still love your name. 2. I don't even know.**

**Whispering dreams on paper: same as my first review response.**

**PezBerryLuvr: lol**

**MothsCry: I thought you were a chick, no problem, you always seem to leave long reviews that make my day so the least I can do is reply, like I do with the other reviewers. I tried to make the scene in the auditorium as intense as possible, thank you for all your compliments for my fic! Makenzie isn't dead; she's close but definitely not dead.**

**K: haha sorry to disappoint you but that baby is here to stay, also no faberry, sorry.**

**TheBoondoxRox: Yayy! I try to keep the readers on an emotional rollercoaster, judging from your review, I'd say it's working ;)**

**Nayaleaamber2013: loll**

**LostLove2015: omg all I can say is Thank you! Wow really! :D**

**Midnight6Ecstasy6Assassin6: No not often, I write Quinntana though.**

**Wow I really love you all! Btw, what do you think of my new pen name?**

**So I'm gonna stop telling you what I plan on letting happen coz that shit always changes.**

(Marley's POV)

"Shit!" I hear both Riley and Kitty shout at the same time. Kitty, who had an iron force grip around my waist, let go. I stumble a bit and look at the blonde behind my in utter confusion. Her hazel eyes are wide and they shimmer with a primal fear. Her gaze is focused on something behind me, her skin taking on a snow white look. Fear creeps up my spine slowly as I follow her gaze to see Makenzie on the floor, blood pooling around her from behind strawberry blonde locks.

My stomach turns to lead and drops as my blood turns to ice as my heart pumps fear through my body. Small whimpering sounds come from somewhere in the background, I look to their source to see her also wide eyed and pale as a ghost.

"I-I'm s-sorry! I d-didn't mea-n to, i-it was-s a reflex!" Riley stutters in horror, her green eyes terrified and her voice bouncing of the walls. Kitty snaps into action, rushing to my nemesis and crouching down next to her, avoiding the blood and putting two fingers to her neck.

"She's alive!" Kitty exclaims shakily. Riley is crying hysterically, her hands over her mouth and guilty tears streaming down her face as she shakes in fear for the girl on the floor. I go to the half-Latina and wrap my arms around her comfortingly.

"Shh, it's ok" I hush, trying my best to soothe the girl I've come to befriend recently.

"Marley call 911." Kitty instructs calmly, thinking. She puts her lips to Mackenzie's and blocks her nose, preforming CPR, I look at her in confusion as to why she's preforming CPR if Makenzie obviously didn't drown. "I'm breathing for her, to get oxygen to her brain so she doesn't die" Kitty explains, I nod and dial 911 with shaky hands.

(Later at the hospital. Kitty's POV)

I pace around the waiting area, the terror coursing through my body forcing me to move as I wait for news on the mother of my unborn child. I'm on the verge of a panic attack, the thought of Makenzie or the mini me and her hurt driving a war inside of me, driving me insane slowly and torturing me.

The doctor who took her away comes into the waiting room and I immediately rush to him in a flurry of movement. "Is she ok?" I ask immediately, Marley and Riley who were in the seats behind me also jumped up at the sight of the doctor.

"She's alive, in intensive care." He says, drawing a sigh of relief from all three of us. "She doesn't have any brain damage but she'll have to take it easy for a couple of weeks." He says.

"And the baby?" Marley asks worriedly.

"Still alive?" Riley also asks.

"Her baby is fine; do I need to contact its father?" He asks.

"No, I'm already here." I say with a sigh, tiredness overtaking my body now that I know Makenzie and her baby are safe. The doctor nods in understanding.

"I'll be back when you can see her and I have more news" The doctor states and walks away.

I immediately let out a sob, burying my face in my hands. Marley hugs me and I nuzzle into her neck, hiding my face while tears come from my eyes.

"I'm so sorry Firecracker..." Riley says guiltily. I look up from Marley's neck to see Riley crying too, I pull her into our hug, feeling comfort from both of them.

All three of us just stand there in one another's embrace, crying. "It's not your fault Riley, it was an accident." I say to her, meaning it. Said girl just lets out another guilty sob in response causing Marley to tighten her hold on us.

"Yeah Riley, you were just trying to protect me, it was an accident." Marley agrees, also close to tears. I sigh.

"This is all just so fucked up" I whisper sadly, causing both Marley and Riley to nod in agreement.

**Ok guys, I know it's a short chapter but until I have my own laptop that's just how it has to be. I'm sorry if it's not the best chapter in the world but it's just here to show you that I haven't forgotten about you. So please leave a review so I know you haven't forgotten about me too.**

**I love you all!**

**-EmoChildLovesYouToo**


End file.
